A Changing Generation
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: The sequel to A Change Between Us, Brianna and the park families' adventures have just started. Read as life changes for this family for the good and the bad! Rated T for language, mild sexual content and violence. Pairings MxM RxE BxA MMxS OCx OC
1. The Adventures have begun

**We're back in town everyone. This is in fact my first sequel so…you know be nice! It actually took me like four mental days to say "You can do this Ry! Eye of the tiger!" I even sent a copy of this to my brother from another mother…well. We don't have the same dad but you get my point! Plus I went through hardships just to do write the first chapter! Let's reflect:**

**White girl Ryan: Yea. I like totally need my Starbucks and instagram **

**Fan girl Ryan: HARRY HARRY I WANT YOUR GRAVY jk I'm into Bruno Mars say what!**

**Texting Crush Ryan: Oh he's so hot….crap! No! Wait! Let me love you!**

**School Ryan: Don't judge me! I can wear sunglasses and drink my *slips***

**Finals Ryan: *throws backpack across kitchen* *chugs coffee* GAHHHH!**

**Writer Ryan: *sits on bed* *types* *laughs to self***

**Yes. So I'm basically all that. So I really hope you guys like this! I've been under a lot of stress lately and writing gets everything out! So yea baby I'm back in town!**

**Hawkmeister: Great to have you back Bri!**

**Tardis9715: Gah! Ryan and her friend are weird.**

**Me: Hey, tomatoes**

**Ian: *falls over***

**Tardis9715: *runs for the door***

* * *

Four years had passed and a lot had changed for the Park family. Brianna Crystal Quintel would soon be fourteen years old, just getting out the 8th grade. Bradley Samuel Marin is eighteen years old, just now becoming a senior in high school. Noah James Quintel would soon be ten years old, going into the fifth grade. As for Marie Samantha and Abbey Road, both going into the 8th grade at the age of thirteen. Remy and Muscle Boy or Stan, are both seven years old. And for the newest member of the park family, Tambry Winter Craig, a little tan furred goat that is only three.

* * *

The bright rays of sunshine shined on a young bird's face, he groaned and swatted at them, "Go away sun" He rolled over to face his Batman alarm clock only to gasp. The clock read 11:15 am. Then the date, 6/12. June 12th. It was the first day of Summer vacation.

Noah hopped out of bed, "It's summer time"! The tiny blue bird ran down the hall, into the bathroom, "It's summertime! And the weather is hot"! He sang while hopping into the shower.

He twisted the dials to make the hot water hit his body. "NOAH'S ON SUMMER VACATION. NOBODY'S GONNA BOTHER ME"!

Brianna adjusted her phone to her shoulder, "No, Alison! Relax. I'm sure Logan's not bailing on you on purpose! Guys need videogames" Brianna tried to explain, "Connor once ignored me for two days straight because he was exhausted from playing videogames all night long"

She jolted the doorknob to see it wouldn't open, "What the…" She heard the shower and sighed, "Hang on" She sat her phone down, "Noah! Open the door, I have to pee"! She stressed her state of emergency.

Noah stopped singing with his eyes wide, "Oh and Brianna is on her period-NOAH"! Brianna screamed.

The tiny blue jay ignored his sister and kept singing at the top of his lungs, "AND BRIANNA'S MEAN AND GRUMPY MAKING THE ROAD KINDA BUMPY! OH I HOPE SHE DOESN'T TALK TO CONNOR LIKE THAT"!

Brianna glared, "NOAH! STOP SINGING! I HAVE TO PEE"!

"IT'S A FREE COUNTRY"! Noah shouted back.

The robin screamed, "GET OUT NOAH"!

Noah sighed, "Alright! I'm getting out! Sheesh"! He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Brianna glared, "I am not on my monthly cycle"! She sighed and lifted her phone, "Sorry Alison. My brother's being a brat because his mommy's not here" She rolled her eyes, "He's such a 'Mama's Boy'"!

"Remember that one time when she went on a business trip and Noah grabbed her dress and begged her to take him with her"? Alison laughed.

Brianna giggled, "Oh yea. That's my brother…the Mama's Boy"

Noah opened the door with a glare, "I'm not a Mama's Boy. I just like Mom more then Dad…sometimes"

The robin muttered under her breath, "I wonder if your son will be Jade's Mama's Boy" She bolted into the bathroom before he could hear a word she said.

"Wait a minute"! He ran into the door, "I heard that"! He growled then walked into his bedroom. "I hate her sometimes"

Brianna placed her phone on mute and quickly got her bathroom procedures done. She then picked up her phone and spoke, "So you excited about the plans today"?

Alison smiled, "We're going to the lake in the park"

"And Logan and Alison will make out all the time we are there"? Brianna asked playfully, walking into her bedroom.

The peacock nodded, "Why of course…" She looked at her ceiling, "How bout we bring Katy along too? She's always left behind when we go somewhere with Logan and Connor"

Brianna nodded, "Sure but wouldn't it be awkward? You're always making out with Logan and I'm always kissing Connor…she has no one to be with"

"Well…what about…" Alison was still staring at her ceiling, "Hello Harry Styles" She smiled.

The robin laughed, "Hey…stop daydreaming…c'mon we need a date for Katy"

Alison sighed, "Uh…how bout that guy Cody? Ya know Logan's friend"?

"The blonde guy? Sure…" Brianna smiled, "So we'll meet up at in an hour"

The peacock nodded, "Got it! See ya then Anthony"

Brianna laughed, "See ya Ian" She clicked her phone and got ready.

Noah was dressed in his normal outfit for summer, a Batman shirt and jeans. He sat on the banister and saw Brianna come out of her room, "Bri! I'll race ya"

Brianna laughed, "If you race me you're not gonna win" She teased as sat on the stair.

"Ready"? Noah grinned, narrowing his eyes at the bottom.

Brianna nodded, "On your mark"!

The blue jay boy yelled, "Get set"!

Both kids screamed at the top of their lungs, "GO"! They raced to the bottom stair.

Noah slid down as fast as he could, "COWABUNGA"!

Brianna scooted faster and laughed, "I win"!

The blue jay boy slid even faster only to slide off the railing, "AHHH"! He flew into the air and came crashing into the couch.

Mordecai ran into the room, "Kids!? You guys ok"?! He ran to see Noah had face-planted on the couch, "Noah! Brianna"!

Brianna laughed, "We're ok Daddy. Noah and I were racing down the stairs"

Mordecai let out a sigh of relief, "Noah fell off the railing again" Margaret would've killed him if she came home to find Noah or Brianna injured.

The blue jay sighed, he missed his wife, she went on a business trip to try to create more coffee shops upstate. Normally he'd be fine if she went but she was sick with the flu when she left, he worried about her even more.

"C'mon breakfast is on the table" Mordecai shooed his kids into the kitchen.

Noah sniffed the air, "Is that why the kitchen smells like burnt toast"?

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "And Noah gets the burnt toast"

Brianna and Noah took their normal seats at the table, Noah nearly drooled, looking at the plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Thanks for breakfast Daddy" The robin smiled then took a pancake.

He kissed her forehead, "No problem. And I'm so lucky your mom's coming home today"

Noah laughed, taking a bite of his pancake, "Remember what happened last night"?

* * *

**Flashback:**

"You're out of your mind Noah"! Mordecai shouted, "There's no way Green Day is better then Brain Explosion"!

Noah shook his head, "That junk puts me to sleep! Green Day is loud with awesome guitars and drums"!

Mordecai shook his head, "Brain Explosion is the greatest band in the world! You have not heard real music"!

While the two had their heated argument, Brianna walked down the stairs and looked at the kitchen, "Uh…Daddy"!

Mordecai shushed, "Just a minute Brianna" He turned to Noah, "Brain Explosion has guitars and drums and fireworks"!

Noah shook his head, "Green Day is louder then your old music"!

"Old! I'm 36 years old! You're only nine! You have nothing on me"! Mordecai pointed at his son.

Brianna saw smoke leaving the kitchen, "DAD! THE FOOD'S ON FIRE"!

Mordecai turned, seeing flames coming from "dinner" and shouted, "HOLY CRAP"! He ran into the kitchen and dumped water on the stove.

Noah and Brianna ran into the kitchen staring at the stove, now clothed in black noodles, "So now what.."? Noah asked.

"Pizza" Mordecai lifted the phone.

* * *

Mordecai pointed at the kids, "Your mom is to not hear about the fire! Understand"?

Brianna and Noah nodded, "Yes Dad/Daddy"

The blue jay kissed Noah and Brianna's hair, "I'm going to work and you can go hang out with your friends…" He headed out the door.

"I'm gonna see if Jade can come play basketball with Ken, Carlos, James and me today" Noah hopped out of his chair and raced to his skateboard, "Please take any of my calls" He opened the door and skated away.

"I'M NOT YOUR SECRETARY"! She shouted after him.

Brianna laughed then closed the door and walked to the second house to retrieve her bike, she sent a quick text to Alison and Connor: I'm on my way to the lake.

* * *

**The park:**

"No! Remy! Muscle Boy! Give that back to me"! Abbey glared, chasing the kids around the kitchen.

Marie glared, "Stan! Quit being a jerk and give Abbey her scarf back"

Remy laughed, "You call this a scarf? It feels like sandpaper" The two kids laughed as they ran into the living room.

Tambry clutched her Sally doll to herself, sitting on the couch's arm, sucking her thumb and watching all of this go down.

Remy giggled, "Can't catch me Abbey and Marie"

Abbey growled, letting her gumballs turn red, "GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF YOU BRATS"! She and Marie raced after them.

Remy grabbed Muscle Boy's hand, "C'mon Stan! Let's go hide upstairs"! She tugged him up the stairs.

Abbey ran into the kitchen, glaring at everything, "Tambry! Where did they go"!?

Tambry pointed at the stairs, "Wemy said up"

Marie ran into the room, "I heard Remy and Muscle Boy giggling upstairs"!

Abbey and Marie ran up the stairs, "Thanks Marie"! Abbey thanked her.

Tambry sighed, nobody ever listened to her. She hugged Sally then turned to watch cartoons.

Mordecai and Rigby walked in, "So you're picking up Margaret from the airport"?

He nodded, "Yea" Mordecai sighed, "I really didn't want her to go on this trip"

"Why? Her ex-boyfriend in that town"? Rigby asked as the two made their way to the kitchen.

The blue jay sighed, "No…she's sick. She's horribly sick and I really didn't want her to go on that trip. She should've stayed home"

Rigby looked at him, "Yea. But hey she's coming home" He opened the fridge and pulled out two sandwiches.

They walked to the table, eating their sandwiches in silence, "So…how's Eileen and the little one"? Mordecai asked as he took a bite.

Rigby sighed, staring at his plate. Eileen had gotten pregnant four months ago, Rigby nearly flipped out worst then Muscle Man when Starla told him.

"She's fine…we don't know the gender yet but Eileen told Remy" He looked down at his plate.

Mordecai smiled, "Dude. It'll be fine. Maybe it'll be a boy"

Rigby sighed, "I just don't know. Remy is perfect because she's just like Eileen but what if this kid is a failure because of me"?

The blue jay looked at him, "Dude. The kid won't be stupid. The kid will be like Eileen because like I said when Remy was born, smart genes are more dominant"

Rigby nodded, "Thanks"

The molecoon and the green boy ran into the room, "Hey Daddy/Rigby"

"Hey Sweetie and Muscle Boy" Rigby smiled. "Go play while Daddy talks to Uncle Mordo"

Remy awed, "Ok" She and Muscle Boy headed out the door.

Tambry peeped, "Can I come"?

Muscle Boy growled, "Fine, c'mon Starter Pack Jr."

The little goat hopped off the couch, "Yay"! She cheered, running after them.

* * *

**Back to Noah:**

Noah watched as Jade showed up with Tristan, Cassie and Beth.

"Took you long enough" Carlos muttered, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "you girls take forever"

Beth blushed, "So-sorry Carlos, we were just trying to get here as quick as we could"

Cassie giggled, making her way to Noah, "Hi Noah"! She pecked his lips.

Noah smiled, "Hey Cass" He dribbled with one arm, "So are ya playin"?

The blonde girl sighed, "Sorry…but I got my nails done see" She showed him her fingers. "So I can't"

Noah sighed, "Oh…" He turned to see his younger "cousins" Remy, Muscle Boy, and Tambry. "Hey! Guys! Wanna play basketball with us"?

Muscle Boy glared, pushing Tambry, "No but Starter Pack does"

Tambry stumbled and fell earning Muscle Boy and Remy to run, Noah ran to his cousin, "Tams, you ok"?

She nodded, looking up, "Yea" She looked at all the bigger kids and grabbed Noah's jeans, "I don't wanna pway"!

Noah laughed, "C'mon Tammy. My friends aren't scary…except for Ken"

"Hey"! The beaver yelled, shooting him a death glare.

That earned a snicker from Tristan causing Ken to blush, Carlos smiled at Tambry, "And James is as scared of you as you are of him. He can't really talk to girls"

James glared, "Oh you suck Carlos"!

Noah nodded, "It's the truth, James couldn't even talk to our science teacher, Ms. Flatter"

The brown haired boy looked at his feet, "Shut up Carlos"

Tambry smiled, "Ok I'm in"

Noah pointed, "I want Carlos, James and Tams on my team"

Jade laughed, "Wow Noah? You don't even pick your best friend. Alright" She sent him a smirk.

Ken nodded, "Uh Tristan…" He smiled at her, "And…uh.." He stuttered while staring at Tristan.

"HEY LOVER BOY! We gotta game here!" Noah shouted causing the girls to laugh.

Ken glared, "Jade and Beth"

Cassie sat on the bench, "Go Noah! Go Baby"!

Noah directed his players to their positions then nodded, "Go"! He shouted as the ball flew up into the air.

* * *

**The lake:**

Brianna hopped off her bike and smiled at her friends, "Hey guys"

Connor turned, "Hey Bri"! He ran over and kissed her right on the lips.

The robin giggled, pulling away, "Since when are you not shy that you're kissing me where my dad works"

"He's just happy school's over and he can spend all of summer fan-girling over Brianna" Logan spoke, leaning against a tree.

Connor blushed, "I do not fan girl over Brianna"

Alison laughed, "Oh you so do"! She elbowed Logan, "Remember when he was too nervous to talk to her and he was like, 'so Alison…did she say anything about me.' Hysterical" She giggled.

Brianna giggled, "Connor. I think it's cute that you blush over me" She kissed his cheek.

He turned bright red, matching the stripes in his hair, "T-thanks"

"We've been dating for three years and you still blush" She smiled taking his hand in hers, "So what do you guys wanna do"?

Alison shrugged, "We were going to swim but Katy's not here" She turned to see Cody sitting at a bench looking bored.

"Are you sure she even wants to come. Every time we invite her she wants to leave so soon" Brianna added, looking around for the cat.

Connor smirked, "Must be two certain people that make out all the time"

Alison giggled earning Logan to grab her by her waist, "We do not make out all the time"

The robin kissed Connor, "We make out so stop being jealous"

"Yea Con"! Logan chimed earning a kiss from Alison.

Katy appeared, "Oh hey guys" She smiled.

Brianna and Alison ran over, "Cat! Girl"! They hugged their friend.

Alison gestured Cody over, "You remember Cody from your physics class right"?

The cat saw the blonde boy walking over, "You're setting me up again" She looked at her friends with eyes full of disappointment.

"Well. We wanted to hang out with you but we didn't want you to feel left out" Brianna sighed, "Katy. We don't want to spend summer face timing you while you go to New York with your family. We want to spend our last weeks together in real life"

Cody smiled, "Hi Katy. You remember me? Cody Tysen"?

The cat nodded, "Yes. You wrote that song about Sheldon Cooper. I thought it was hilarious"

Alison and Brianna shot looks at each other, "One…" Brianna counted.

The peacock smirked, "Two.."

"Three"! They jumped up, "FRIENDSHIP ALWAYS WINS"! They high-fived.

Alison waved, "C'mon lovebirds! We're going swimming" She ditched her shirt to reveal a bathing suit.

Logan stared in awe then took off his shirt, Brianna changed as well only to see Connor still wearing a shirt. "Connor…you ok"?

He looked over to see Logan carrying Alison, Logan was very muscular for a fifteen year old. "Uh nothing…I just wanna keep my shirt on"

Brianna smiled, "Connor. I'm not gonna check out Logan. Just because he's muscular doesn't mean you're a wuss" She giggled, "Just take off your shirt. I'm not gonna check out Logan"

"Thanks Bri. You're the best girlfriend ever" He kissed her then took off his shirt.

"NO! LOGAN! I'M SERIOUS"! Brianna, Katy, Connor and Cody turned to see Alison being carrying to the water, "NO! SAVE ME ANTHONY"!

Brianna played along, "DROP HER LOGAN"!

Logan looked at her with a smirk, "I'm gonna jump in"

"Don't you dare"! Alison grabbed his hair, "You jump! I'll pull! Your move Buster"!

The owl ignored her and jumped into the water earning a yank on his spikes.

Connor laughed, scooping Brianna up, "I'll throw you in"!

"NO! CONNOR! NO! HELP ME"! Brianna laughed, squirming in his wings.

Mordecai looked at the time, "Alright. I gotta pick up Margaret" He got up.

Rigby nodded, "Yea. See ya Bro"

The blue jay got in his car and started to drive. He drove by the lake only to see Connor and Brianna, Connor looking like he was going to throw Brianna off the dock, she was laughing and squirming. He smiled, then honked his horn earning the teens to look at him.

Alison looked up, not seeing the car, separated from Logan's lips, "Is it my dad"! She swam to shore.

Connor turned and saw the black car, immediately gasping, "Uh oh"! He sat her down, "It's your dad"

"Stop being so chicken" She stared at him then back at the car, "HI DADDY"! She waved.

Mordecai waved then drove off making Brianna playfully shove her beau, "You're so scared of him! Why is that"?

Connor shrugged, "Maybe because he probably thought I was going to throw you in the water" He hugged her.

* * *

**The airport:**

Margaret got off the plane, sighing of relief, "I hate planes…so much" She breathed.

She walked over to get her bags, trying not to think about her hellish trip. Her seating companion was a large man that didn't get the hint that she was married.

She retrieved her bags and sighed, looking at her phone, she smiled at the screensaver. Brianna and Noah were in their Halloween costumes. Noah, of course, was in his Batman costume and Brianna was a zombie.

She lifted her bags and headed out, sighing of relief until she heard a British accent, "Excuse me Miss.."

The cardinal looked up only to grin ear to ear, "Yes"?

Mordecai extended his hand to her, "I believe your ride is here"

"MORDECAI"! She pulled him into a hug, "Oh I missed you" She gave him pecks all over his face.

"How are you"? Mordecai asked as the kissing stopped.

Margaret kissed him, "I'm ok. Relax! It was just the flu" She hugged him.

"Good. I didn't want you to sneeze on me and get me sick" He joked, hugging her tight.

The cardinal smiled, "So how were the kids"?

Mordecai led her out of the airport, "They were good, Noah is safe, not a scratch or dent. Brianna's fine"

Margaret took his hand, "I missed you and the kids. But I'm so glad that Capital City is permitting a coffee shop over there"

"That's awesome Maggie" He led her to the car. "I knew you'd convince those guys"!

"Are the kids at home"? Margaret asked, as Mordecai placed her suitcase in the trunk.

The blue jay shook his head, "No. They're hanging out with their friends"

"Well let's go to the park" Margaret smiled, "I wanna see Eileen"

Mordecai chuckled, "Oh Eileen. She's tiring Rigby out. She's now four months pregnant"

"Oh wow"! Margaret giggled, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

The blue jay shrugged, "Rigby says he doesn't know but he's hoping for a boy"

Margaret awed, "I think it's sweet that we got a little boy, that's just like his daddy"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "If anything Noah James Quintel is a mama's boy"

"He's got a big heart and loves to cause trouble" Margaret giggled.

"Exactly…you" He jokingly poked her causing her to giggle, "Alright! Park house here we go"

* * *

**The park:**

"Oh yea! You got nothing Noah! You got nothing"! Jade laughed, looking at the basketball.

Noah laughed, trying to keep an eye on James and Ken, "Carlos"! He threw the ball.

The blonde canary caught the ball, dribbling, "Whatcha got Ken! Whatcha Ken"!? He laughed the smaller mammal.

Ken glared, "I got this"! He swatted the ball out of Carlos's hands.

"Go Tambry! Quit sucking your thumb"! Carlos shouted, as he ran after Ken.

The little goat girl pulled her finger out of her mouth, chasing after Ken. "Me! Me"!

Ken threw the ball into the basket, Jade, Ken, Tristan and Beth cheered.

Jade teased Noah, "We won! We won"!

The blue jay rolled his eyes, Cassie ran from her spot on the bench, "Oh you did awesome" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

The flamingo sighed to herself. "Yuck. Get a room"

Cassie laughed, "Isn't Noah cute"?

Jade rolled her eyes. Tambry ran over to her, "Don't be sad Jade. I'm sure Noah likes you as his buddy"

_"Friendzoned!"_ The flamingo sighed.

Cassie kissed Noah square on the beak making everyone cringe, "Oh gross"! Ken commented.

Tambry covered her eyes, "Ew! I'm telling my daddy"! She ran off towards the park house.

The blonde girl giggled, "Noah's going to meet my parents soon"

Beth and Tristan gasped, "Cool! Cassie! That means he'll be your boyfriend forever" Beth giggled.

Jade's heart began to ache, "Well that's awesome Cassie and Noah.." She looked away, "I gotta go"! She sped off.

Noah watched her run off, "I wonder why she gets so weird when I kiss Cassie"

Cassie shrugged the pulled out her phone, "Oh! I gotta go! Bye Sweetie" She kissed Noah again causing everyone to cringe. "Let's go girls"! She, Tristan and Beth walked off the court.

"Bye Sweetie" Ken teased, "Oh Noah, you're going to meet my parents"

"Oh Noah Sweetie! Let me kiss you" James chuckled.

The dark blue avian glared, "Oh shut up"!

Carlos awed, "Aw. Does Cassie's boyfriend not feel appreciated"?

"Cut it out" Noah threatened,

The beaver spoke while dribbling, "You have to give Noah some respect Car, he's been with Cassie since he was six"

"Yea…since when do you have a girlfriend Carlos"? James laughed.

"Since when do you"! Carlos shot back then sighed, "I don't really like girls right now. They seem to be too annoying"

Ken nodded, "My mom said we'll like girls when we're in high school"

James laughed, "Oh man. High school! That'll be awesome! We'll all be driving and going to dances and parties"!

"Wait…we can still drive" Noah looked at his friends.

The canary shot a look at him, "How?"

"Follow me" Grinned Noah.

* * *

**The lake:**

Brianna and Alison's plan worked out perfectly, Katy and Cody were getting along fine, they seemed to be enjoying each other's company. They'd laugh then make science jokes that only they could get.

Alison smiled, "Dude! We should've thought of this years ago"

"Yea but we were only eleven when he moved here" Brianna added, looking at her best friend.

The peacock nodded, "Well yea but now we'll go on triple dates"

Logan slid back into his shirt, "Sorry Allie. I gotta go, Kris wants me home for lunch" He pecked her lips.

"Alright. I'll see ya later Logan" She waved as he walked off.

Brianna smiled, "You guys wanna go to the park house and play videogames"?

"Totally!" Alison and Connor chirped.

The robin looked over to see Katy and Cody having a romantic moment, "We'll just leave them alone"

Connor smiled, "I'm so excited for high school! We'll be Freshman"

"Oh Connor" Alison began to laugh, "My brother said that Freshman get the worst treatment"

"Wait we do"! Connor gulped, "I wasn't told! No fair! I'm a only child"!

Brianna giggled, "Don't worry Connor, Brad said that only Freshman boys get picked on"

"That doesn't make it any better"! The green bird argued making the girls laugh.

* * *

"Noah! I'm not so sure about this…" James uneasily looked at his friends, climbing into the cart.

Ken laughed, "C'mon James. Don't be such a wuss! Noah's seen his dad drive a billion times"

Carlos climbed into the cart, "Besides it's just like driving a big bike"

Ken yanked James in, "Yea. C'mon James! It'll be fun"

"But what if we get in trouble? Or Noah's dad gets mad"? James whimpered, gripping the seat.

"Relax Jay, I got this! I've seen my dad drive this thing" Noah turned the key in the ignition, the engine roared making James suddenly buckle himself in, "Dude.."

"James." Ken looked at him, "That's just the engine"

The brown haired boy immediately stopped shaking and nodded, "O-ok" He grasped the chair.

Noah stepped on the gas making the cart go to full speed. The blue jay grinned as he made a left turn making the cart squeak as it shifted. Carlos and Ken threw their heads out the window, screaming.

"WHOOOO"! Carlos yelled.

Noah laughed, turning to his friends, "Hey guys! I can steer with my butt"! He stood up and pressed his butt against the steering wheel.

Ken pointed and laughed, "Haha! Dude! That is awesome"!

The cart drove off the road and onto the grass making the ride a little bit more bumpy, "Oof"! Noah took his butt off the wheel, rubbing his tail-feathers. "Ouch"

James gripped the seatbelt, "Guys! We're going to get in trouble"!

The beaver laughed, "No we won't! We'll be fine"!

* * *

Benson headed out of the park house with Brad, "Yea so I just need you to park it by Skips' house"

The high-school student nodded, "Notta problem Dad" He slicked his back hair behind his ear, then looked to see the cart was missing. "Uh Dad"?

"Oh great! I think Rigby took it for a joyride"! The gumball machine turned only to see Rigby chasing Remy around the park stairs, "Wait a minute! Rigby! Where's the cart"!?

The raccoon swiped Remy up in his arms, "I parked it in front of the stairs like you told me"

"Did you leave the keys in the cart"? Benson asked, getting irritated.

"…" Slowly the raccoon's tail and ears dropped.

"Rigby! Did you leave the keys in the cart"? He raised an eyebrow, "Yes or no"?

He sputtered, "Well…I uh…-AHHH! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!"

Benson and Brad turned to see Noah driving the cart with four boys inside, Noah saw Benson and yanked the steering wheel causing the cart to do a donut. The force of the donut the boys were yanked from the seats and flew onto the ground. Unfortunately, Noah landed right in front of Benson.

"Oof.." He looked up and saw a gumball machine with a throbbing vein in his forehead. "Oh hey Benson" He gulped.

The cart spun right into a tree causing the boys to gulp, Benson took a deep breath then grabbed Noah by his shirt, "Boys! Get home! And pray that I'm not yelling at you"!

Carlos and James darted off leaving Ken to stare at his friend then run off, Noah was yanked into the park house, while the cart was still spinning.

* * *

Brianna, Alison and Connor followed, looking to see a cart had crashed into the tree, "Bri, you see that"? Alison pointed.

The robin looked over, "Oh maybe my uncle crashed it or something"

Alison smiled, "Well hey! Let's practice driving! We are Freshman"! She ran to the cart, "C'mon"!

Brianna looked around, "Uh…I don't know. I mean what if Benson needs it"?

The peacock encouraged her friend, "C'mon Bri! We'll be the only Freshman that ever drove a actual car"!

"Well…I guess" Brianna rubbed her shoulder, "Ok"! They ran to the cart, Connor hopped in the backseat, while Alison and Brianna got in the front seat.

"You got this Anthony" Alison smiled, high-fiving her best friend.

The robin grabbed the stick and shifted it into backing up, "Thanks Ian" She then shifted the stick to making it go forward.

"You're awesome at stick shift Bri" Connor commented.

Brianna smiled, "Yea. Brad taught me" She drove forward not noticing a upcoming car.

* * *

"So how have things been since I left"? Margaret asked.

The blue jay chuckled, "You were only gone for a few days. Nothing's changed, nothing's been irregular"

Margaret smiled, "Good" She looked at Mordecai, "So how'd being alone with the kids go"?

"Noah's driving me crazy" Mordecai replied, looking over, "He's a Mama's Boy, I'm telling you"

The cardinal laughed, "Well he's a daddy's man! I'm telling you" She turned her head to see a upcoming cart, "MORDECAI LOOK OUT"!

The blue jay slammed on the brakes just as Brianna did, the force of the brake sent Mordecai right into the steering wheel, "Oof"!

Margaret quickly rushed to him, "Mordecai! You ok"?

"Yea…just a bruised chest" He rubbed his chest, then looked to see Brianna, Alison and Connor in the cart. "Is that…"!

"Crap…" Brianna slumped in her seat with Alison and Connor staring at the blue jay.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Quintel" Connor gulped.

Mordecai and Margaret got out of the car, glaring at the trio, "Brianna Crystal"! Margaret crossed her wings over her chest.

"What were you thinking"!? Her father yelled, "You could've gotten yourself killed"!

The cardinal narrowed her eyes, "You're fourteen! You can't be driving a vehicle without your father or me in the car"!

Connor squeaked, "We were just-"

"Not now Connor! Brianna Crystal! I'm very disappointed in you! What do you have to say for yourself"!? Margaret argued.

Brianna opened her mouth the say something but nothing came out, "I…uh…"

Alison then spoke, "Crap! I'm sorry Bri! Sorry I talked you into this! I'm a horrible friend" She then looked at Brianna's parents, "It…it was my fault. Then when we almost crashed into you. I begged to switch seats with Brianna"

"Oh…" The parents' glares died down, Margaret then sighed, "Oh. Well…I'm sorry Brianna, that was very loyal of you"

Mordecai smirked, knowing his daughter all too well, "Yea. Alison. You should probably leave before Benson comes back" He winked at Brianna.

Alison smiled, "I promise it won't happen again" She got out of the cart, "Bye Anthony"! She ran off.

"Bye Ian"! The robin replied, smiling at her dad.

Connor smiled, "Well I gotta go…I'll see ya Bri" He headed out of the cart.

Mordecai snapped his fingers, "Uh Connor. You're forgetting something"

The green bird turned bright red, "Uh…I am" He looked at Brianna, "Uh"

Brianna giggled, kissing his cheek, "Bye Stutter Boy" With that he ran off.

While Mordecai went to park the cart, Margaret and Brianna walked up to the park stairs, "So how was Capital City Mom?"

"It was nice, but I can only take time away from you guys" She hugged her daughter to herself, "so much"

"Noah's the same Mom" Brianna giggled, "He's a Mama's Boy"

"And you're a Daddy Girl" Margaret opened the door to see everyone in the living room, getting ready for something.

Thomas was on a ladder, trying to hang up a banner, while Jen was placing a tray of food on the table. Abbey and Marie were on the couch texting, Brad and Wendy were eating some of the foods that was already on the table. While Remy and Muscle Boy were running around the room, still holding Abbey's scarf. Tambry just watched as she hid underneath the table with her doll. Benson ordered Noah to sit in the corner for what he did due to Pops telling Benson Noah's original was too harsh on a creative young lad. Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and Skips were in the kitchen while Benson and Audrey were getting everyone in order.

"Girls! Please get off the phones! Margaret's going to be here"! Benson ordered.

Abbey brushed her hair out of her face, "But Dad! David's texting me"

Marie nodded, "Yea and Scott's texting me"!

"That little snot nose punk is texting my baby"! Muscle Man glared earning High-Five Ghost to keep him away from Marie's phone.

"Geez Dad, take a chill pill" Marie rolled her eyes.

Audrey sighed, "Sweetie, David can wait now please help bring out food"

"Why? Margaret's already here" Abbey pointed.

Margaret waved, "Hi guys"

Benson face-palmed, "Oh great! Sorry Margaret. We tried to set up a little welcome back party but…we were a little slow and-" Benson turned to see Thomas still trying to put up the banner, "Thomas"!

"What-"!? Benson's yell caused the goat to slip backwards on the chair and fall to the ground and hit the table, "Ooh" He rubbed his head. Only to cause a bowl of dipping sauce to fall on his face.

Margaret awed, "You guys that so sweet"

Noah turned to see his mom, "Mommy"! He ran right into her, hugging her tight, only to realize his whole park family heard him call her that. "I mean.." He stepped away, "Hey Mom. Whatever" He walked away from her.

Margaret giggled only for Mordecai to open the door, "So…uh…oh you guys were throwing a party"

"You didn't know about this"? The cardinal asked, very surprised.

Muscle Man laughed, "Yea right! If we told him, he'd blow it the minute you walked off the plane"

Margaret giggled, "You guys are the greatest family I've ever had" She turned and planted a unexpected kiss on Mordecai causing him to freeze up.

The younger kids and Noah covered their eyes and gagged, "Oh gross"!

The door opened to reveal Starla, Eileen and a paranoid Rigby, "Eileen! You're four months pregnant. Really! Let me carry the box"

"No, because you'll eat it" Eileen giggled, carrying the cake in the building, "Oh dam! She's already here"!

Margaret giggled, covering her eyes, "I didn't see anything"

Starla laughed, "We tried to throw you a party and.." She looked to see how everything was going, "So far Thomas has hummus all over his face"

Jen giggled, "He's lucky I like hummus"

Everyone shared a laugh then went into the living room to enjoy the rest of the party, Noah ran to his mom's side and accepted a side hug as she talked with her friends.

"Did you miss me Baby Boy"?

Noah hugged her tighter, "Yes…Mommy"

Margaret giggled, looking at her son then her friends, "I'm glad to be back"

* * *

**Hey so how'd I do? Not bad for writing a her first sequel right? Or did it suck? I am so excited! I'm back in town with Brittany and Nemo and all the other characters.**

***Agent whispers in my ear* Oh I'm sorry! Brianna and Noah are back in town. And with my signature on this thing.**

**-Ryan's out!**


	2. Our Villain has returned

**Ok. I'll be completely honest, right after I published the sequel's first chapter, I sat at my computer and slammed my head against the keyboard. My mind went blank. So I decided ok, just take a break, so I had Christmas dinner, Christmas morning was epic! I got a bunch of cool shirts, headphones, jeans, a lamp, The Purge, One Direction's movie, new Cds. And then after Christmas I was being lazy and antisocial around my family. I was texting my crush and friends and for some reason tardis9715 thinks I like one of my friends. Crazy. LOL. Ok well enjoy!**

**Tardis9715: Well all you do is fan girl over him!**

**Me: Uh…have you seen him? He's pretty hot**

**Tardis9715: We all know you're not talking about Bruno Mars Rye ;)**

* * *

**The Campground:**

Cobwebs filled up the ruins up the laboratory. Rats crawled around, munching on specks of food. Four long years had passed and nobody bothered to touch CJ's lair. Police scanned the area, CJ was presumed dead by being burned alive, just like Angle and Slasher, both burned. Luke was nowhere to be found. GBF Jr. was never arrested, the police couldn't find him either.

Slowly the door to the lair opened, black shoes hit the ground making the sound echo through the empty, ruined building, "Oh CJ.." The man walked to the lava pit and sighed. GBF Jr. bowed his head to his companion, "Your death was too early. I can't raise my daughter in this world knowing Mordecai is living a carefree life"

He sighed, "I want the men, who murdered my father, to be killed and have their families tortured" He slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out a scroll, "The Wizard sends his regards" GBF attempted to open the note, he slid his fingers up only to wince. Blood spilled from his finger earning him to lay the scroll on the latch. "Paper cut! Dammit"! He held his hand only for the blood to drip onto the scroll.

The blood drop rolled into the crack of the latch, it slid down the volcano wall to expose CJ's body. The cloud was laid down, instead of burning, she soaked up the lava in her skin, with extra weight holding her down and the traumatic fall, the cloud was stuck inside the lava only to fall into a deep coma.

The blood dripped onto her cheek, gently slid down into her mouth. The cloud girl's eyes opened, she raised her arm to see it was no longer white but orange, "What…"? She hoisted herself up and looked at her other arm, orange as well.

CJ felt her head, "Ugh! What happened"? Suddenly memories whipped her head, falling in love with Mordecai, having him break her heart, all those times she'd tried to get Mordecai to realize his love for her, her precious son, Luke, and lastly the reason she was stuck at the bottom of the pit. Margaret.

Anger filled the cloud, she clenched her fists only to see she didn't turn gray like she used to. She turned bright orange, "What has happened"? She stood up, wobbling a little bit.

GBF Jr. heard something shifting below, he looked down in shock, "CJ! Is that you"?

Down below, CJ heard her partner's voice, "Garret! Thank god you're here! Get me out of this thing"!

A smile grew on Garret's face, "Oh CJ! I've missed you"! He ran to the machine, looking over the dents and scratches the machine had on it. He blew off the dust and pressed a few buttons, opening the hatch and lowering the hook.

CJ grabbed the hook and shouted, "Got it"!

GBF Jr. lifted the hook up to see CJ and her new form, "What has happened to you"?

CJ glared, "My skin soaked in the lava" She hopped off the hook, shaking extra lava out of her hair. "Where's that brat of a six year old"?! CJ ordered, "I want him to be stabbed in the chest with Margaret and Jade watching"

GBF Jr. blinked his eyes, CJ really had no idea that she'd been trapped for four years. She didn't know that Brianna and Noah had moved on with their lives, no longer living in fear of her.

"Uh. CJ. Noah's not six" The bearded man spoke.

The cloud girl gave him a look, "Garret. He's six! Ok! Because on his first birthday, I got pregnant with Luke"

He sighed, "CJ. It's been a long time since you fell into that pit"

"How long"? She replied quickly as she drained her hair of more lava. "A week? Two weeks? A month"?

"Four years" GBF Jr. spoke, "Four years have passed. Nobody lives in fear of you anymore"

CJ's jaw dropped, she gripped her hair tightly only to sputter a little bit, "O-oh god…"

Garret nodded, "Brianna's going to high school, Noah will be in the fifth grade, Mordecai and Rigby are still at the park but Mordecai's thinking about quitting and-" CJ gave him a stare.

"Have you been tracking them all this time"? CJ asked.

GBF Jr. nodded, "Yes. I've been up to date on the Quintel family since Brianna started middle school"

CJ clenched her fists, "And…you didn't bother to check to see where I was"!? She felt her body turn bright orange in anger.

The man backed away, "Everyone thought you were dead! I left before the cloud blew up! I didn't know! With the police after me, I couldn't come back"!

"Where's my son"? CJ asked, slowly becoming normal.

GBF Jr. sighed, "I don't know. After Noah captured him, that's the last I've seen of him"

CJ looked around her lair, the destruction of the explosion caught her eyes, but something hit her deep in her chest, her baby. Luke was nowhere to be found, for four years, something terrible could have happened to him while she was underground.

"My poor baby boy"! CJ whimpered, then glared at GBF Jr. "What has happened in the four years I've been supposedly dead"!? She stormed to the control system to see red feathers on the dents. Margaret had smashed into this, causing the destruction of everything. "I want updates on Mordecai and Margaret! I want to know everything that I have missed"!

"There's been a child born in the park family" GBF Jr. spoke.

CJ turned with a snarl, "THAT WHORE HAD ANOTHER BABY"!?

He shook his head, "No. Thomas. He and his new wife had a baby girl. Tambry."

The cloud took a deep breath, "What else" She opened the system's box to fix it.

"Brianna is one of the smartest kids in her class, next to my daughter and this other boy" GBF Jr. stated.

CJ laughed to herself, "Blue's Clues and torture on a young child can surely make them a genius" She connected a wire then spoke, "How's Margaret doing"?

Silence filled the place, he glared at the ground, "That red slut is always on Mordecai, she's become more careless then ever. She sent her children out just to screw him"

"Oh she did? Did she"? CJ smirked to herself, "Silly mistakes Margaret" She chimed to herself, "Because this CJ isn't going to go out and kill you. I'll make sure your death is so horrifying, by the time I'm done with you. You'll want death for everyone you love"

"But I have done something" Garret confessed.

CJ looked at him, "What"?

The bearded man spoke, "I…slipped something into Margaret's drink and…I don't know if it worked but surely she should be sick"

Slowly CJ grinned a evil grin, "Garret! Garret! You're a genius"! She hugged him, "They don't know I'm alive but yet we can still torture them without them seeing us"

GBF Jr. smiled, "Thank you! It's always an honor to work with you"!

CJ grinned to herself only to see something that caught her eye, a pokemon ball. She walked over to it and picked it up, "This…this looks just like the one Noah threw at my son.."

"Do you think he's in there"? GBF Jr. asked.

CJ pressed the button and threw the ball. She watched in amazement as her son emerged from the white glow forming from the ball.

Luke stood before her making CJ begin to cry, "My baby"! She hugged him only to see he wasn't his adorable five year old self. He was now eight and pretty pissed off.

Luke gritted his teeth, "WHERE'S THAT SLIME BALL OF A HALF BROTHER"!?

CJ looked at him, "Sweetie. You may want to sit down, Noah's not here. Nor is Brianna or anyone"

"Why?! Where did they go"? Luke glared, forming a fist, "I'll show Jade who's the toughest Quintel boy"!

The cloud girl sighed, "Honey. We've been trapped for four years. Noah isn't six anymore"

Luke shot a nasty glare, "I don't care how old he is! I'm beating him at this game"!

CJ smiled, "Mommy's gonna make sure you follow that game! She's with you a hundred percent of the way"

"Because I want Daddy home" Luke grinned evilly.

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Brianna opened the door, "Daddy? Mom? We're home" The robin walked into the living room.

Noah smiled, climbing onto the couch, "I call dibs on the living room until tomorrow" He took the remote, "There's a Marvel marathon until tomorrow morning"

"Oh brother" Brianna headed out of the room, "Daddy? Mom"?

Mordecai headed down the stairs, "Hey Bri, hey Noah. How was the park"?

"Boring. Jade got grounded because she called Chris a wuss" Noah glared at the screen, "So I couldn't hang out with her"

The blue jay cracked a grin, "Oh don't worry Buddy, I'm sure Jade and you will make a perfect couple"

Noah glared, "Dad! Stop with the Jade jokes"!

"Though I disagree on your attire to your wedding" Brianna giggled, "A Batman costume will not look great"

Mordecai snickered, "Is Jade going in her Batgirl costume"?

The tiny blue jay glared, "SHUT UP"! Noah turned his head to the movies.

"What are you naming your kids? Bruce and Wayne"? Brianna laughed earning Noah to jump off the couch.

"YOU'RE DEAD"! He shoved Brianna with all his strength, but sadly for a nine year old, he didn't have Hulk's body.

Brianna glared at him, grabbing by his shirt and pulling him into a headlock, "You're a wuss"!

Mordecai glared, "Hey! Break it up you two"! He tried to get between them but no prevail.

The robin threw her brother down and socked him in the stomach earning him to groan, Noah gritted his teeth then recoiled his legs only to kick her in the chest. Brianna tackled her brother and continued to punch and kick him. Noah pulled her hair and punched her as well.

Mordecai glared, "HEY! I SAID BREAK IT UP"! He pulled Brianna off of Noah.

A groan was heard from upstairs, Margaret headed downstairs, looking pale and fragile, "What's going on"? She gripped her bathrobe.

"The kids got into a fight" Mordecai answered.

Noah glared, "They were making Jade jokes again! You know I hate those jokes"

Margaret sniffled, "Oh boy. Sweetie. It's just a little bit of family humor. Like I make fun of Daddy because he wore a diaper, I make fun of Bri because she still carries her rabbit around"

"Or that she's kissed Connor a billion times" Noah scowled.

Margaret started coughing, she backed away from her son so she didn't get him sick, "Baby Boy. Mommy's gotta lay down or she'll get everyone sick"

Noah whimpered, "Ok Mom"

The cardinal felt her stomach turn, "Ugh"! She raced upstairs and into the bathroom. The sound of her hurling made the family cringe.

Mordecai raced up the stairs, "I'm coming"!

Noah climbed on the couch to resume his Marvel marathon, "I'm sorry I punched you Bri"

"I'm sorry I cracked a Jade joke" Brianna apologized then headed upstairs only to pass by and see a horrid sight.

Margaret was hunched over the toilet, a red substance was leaving her body. Blood. Mordecai was rubbing her back and soothing her, "Hey. It's ok. We'll go to the doctor after the fourth of July and everything will be ok" He slowly sighed, not wanting to face Margaret while he looked very scared.

The cardinal whimpered, "_Oh. I wish I could just tell you and the kids already_"

* * *

**Ok. Yes. Sorry a little short and a cliffhangar, but to be honest, I've started watching Doctor Who, it's pretty badass. Ok so yes. You're probably pissed I brought CJ back, I know I hate it too when the sequel's the same villain from the first one, but CJ will be killed shortly from now. So don't get used to her. I will kill her and it'll just be GBF Jr. and Luke then GBF Jr. will die then a new villain will take his place. Muahaha! Next chapter will be a happy one, Brianna and her friends will go shopping and it'll be irregular ;).**

***walks out the door***

**Bruno Mars: Uh…hey Sweetie! The preview!**

**Me: But I'm already in my car!**

**Adam Levine: Alright I guess she won't mind if we take off our shirts *takes off shirt***

**Me: *slides back into the room* Sweet Jesus! We need a preview!**

"Oh really! When did you think this was normal"!? Abbey screamed, turning bright red.

Alison gulped, looking around herself, "This is how I'm going to die"!

Tambry let out a frighten squeal, "I WANT MY MAMA"!

Brianna lifted her up on her shoulders, "Don't worry Tammy, we'll get you back home! Just let us do our thing! Right Ian"?

"Right"! The peacock replied, looking at the shoes below.

**Sound awesome? Ok. I bet a lot of you out there are like, is she serious? Yes. They'll have a irregular shopping day! You'll know why soon ;)**

**Bruno Mars: You seriously have a winking problem.**

**My crush: She winks at me a lot**

**Me: *stares at crush* UGH! IF YOU WEREN'T SO HOT I'D SLAP YOU!**

**Adam Levine: Still on air Sweetie!**

**Me: Oh uh bye!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	3. Irregular Shopping

**I'm soo sorry this took way too long! Sorry, I've been watching Doctor Who, and nobody told me David Tennant was sexy. It caught me off guard a little bit because I saw a few Matt Smith episodes and I was like he's hot! And then my friends Daved and Kyle are like look at David Tennant and I look and I'm just star-struck like DAMMMMNNNNNN! Ok but on a serious note. For those of you that are already hating the sequel. I'm sorry. I really am. I'm trying and believe me I'm stressing out about this. Half the time I'm not on my phone or computer, I'm freaking out about the sequel. Ok so just give it a few more chapters and here's a irregular chapter.**

**David Tennant: Uh excuse me. This is taking awhile **

**Me: Look pal it's my story**

**David Tennant: *puts on glasses***

**Me: Oh Sweet baby…**

**Bruno Mars and Adam Levine: We need to step up our game.**

* * *

**The park house:**

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN! ALISON! I GOT THIS"! Brianna shouted, pushing the buttons to beat her friend.

Alison glared, hitting the buttons, "No fair! I'm not the daughter of the best videogame player in the universe"!

Brianna smirked, "Sounds like a you problem" She pushed the down button and laughed as the a digital explosion happened.

"_Game over"_

"_Player 1 wins"_

Alison and Brianna carelessly tossed the controls aside as they slumped down on the couch. It was a boring, hot day for the two best friends and playing videogames wasn't helping to relieve their boredom.

"Dude. I'm so bored"! Alison declared as she slammed her head back into the cushion.

Brianna groaned, "Me too" She looked at her best friend, "What do you wanna do"?

Alison grinned a goofy smile, "I don't know what do you wanna do"?

"I don't know what do you wanna do"? Brianna replied with a silly smile as well.

The peacock laughed, "I don't know what do you wanna do"?

Brianna smirked, "I don't know what do you wanna do"?

"I don't know-IF YOU SAY I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO ONE MORE TIME! I'LL MAKE YOU TWO DO DISHES FOR A MONTH"! Benson shouted from the other room, interrupting Alison.

The duo stared straight ahead, "Well great! I guess we'll just sit around and be bored out of our minds"

"Yep. And we'll die of boredom" Brianna agreed, looking up to see the clock.

Alison sighed then looked at her friend, "How bout we go to the mall"

Brianna smiled, "Yea. It's way better than waiting for nothing" They got off the couch to see Margaret in the kitchen with the other cooks that were preparing for the 4th of July.

Audrey and Abbey were making pizza by the oven, Starla was making Jello with Marie texting at her feet, Eileen was making cupcakes while Remy was poking her belly. Jen was making pies while Tambry was sitting by her feet, playing with her doll.

"Hey Mom"! Brianna chirped, watching her mom cook.

Margaret smiled, "Hey there you crazy gals" She looked up from her work, "What can I do you for"?

Alison spoke, "Hey can Brianna and I go to the mall for a little bit"?

"Hm…" Margaret thought for a bit, then smiled, "Well you girls could do both and a favor for us"

Brianna looked at her mom, "Uh. Sure. What is it"?

Margaret's eyes shifted to the dish she was making, "I'd like you to take the rest of the girls with you to the mall"

"Aw Mom! C'mon"! Brianna whined. "Alison and I just wanna cruise around the mall"

Margaret patted her daughter's back, "But you'll be doing all of us a big favor so we can get more work done"

Alison looked at her friend, knowing Brianna all too well. The inner Mordecai in her would say yes.

The robin nodded, "Ok Mom. We'll take them with us"

Margaret smiled, "Thanks Sweetheart" She turned and looked at the younger girls, "Hey guys. Brianna and Alison wanted to invite you to go with them to the mall"!

Abbey and Marie jumped up, "Yes! Let's go"!

Remy immediately followed, "Let's go! I wanna go see the new toys"!

Tambry stayed by her mother's feet, hugging her doll, "I'll stay here"! She argued.

Jen awed, "Sweetie Pie. C'mon don't be shy" She lifted her daughter up to her feet.

Tambry hugged her doll out of worry, "O-ok Mama" She hurried to join the girls, "Hey! Wait for me"!

Margaret grabbed her car keys, "Alright Ladies. Let's go"

* * *

**Twin Peaks mall:**

Brianna and Alison walked through the doors with the others following. Brianna looked at the mall and smiled, "Wow…you'd think it'd be more crowded on a Saturday"

Alison nodded, "Yea. It seems kinda…dead"

There were very few people at the mall, mostly adults and teens, wandering around. Abbey and Marie pried their eyes from their blue screens, "Hey Bri and Alice, we're going to go look for our friends" Abbey said, quickly looking back at her screen.

"It's Alison" The peacock corrected, very annoyed with the younger teens.

"Whatever, write a blog about it, Alexis" Marie replied as she and Abbey walked away.

Brianna rolled her eyes, "They are such brats"!

Alison nodded in agreement, "They can't even get my name right! It's Alison! ALISON"! She shouted at the younger teens.

Tambry tugged on Brianna's jeans, "Uh…Bri Bri? Can I go play in the play-zone"?

"Sure. We'll walk you there" Brianna offered then looked at Remy, "Hey Remy, wanna play in the play-zone too"?

"No! That's for babies! I'm practically a grown up"! The molecoon glared.

Alison looked at Brianna, "How old is she"?

Brianna sighed, "She's seven" She waved her wing, "C'mon Rem. You can hang out with us when we drop Tambry off"

Tambry trembled with fear, "You mean you're going with me"?!

"Well…" Brianna sighed, "Alison and I have to go look around the mall. We'll pick you up when my mom calls me"

The small goat nodded, "Ok.."

While the four headed off to the play-zone, Abbey and Marie were texting and walking to their boyfriends, David and Scott. Abbey looked and blushed, "Hi David"!

The dark blue gumball machine turned and saw Abbey, "Hey Blondie"!

Marie smiled, "Hi Scott"! She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

He smiled, "Hey Marie" He returned the hug.

Abbey moved her phone into her pocket, "Do you and Scott wanna go with us to the make up store? It's right by the videogame store"

David and Scott nodded, "Yea sure" Scott replied.

The group of four walked off, Scott gently held Marie's hand making her smile.

"Scott. My daddy's not here" The green teen assured him.

The brown haired boy let out a sigh of relief, "Ok" He held her hand a little bit tighter then looked up to see something jolting it. "Did you see that"!?

David and Abbey turned to see Scott was pointing at a manikin. "See what"?

"That manikin moved it's arm"! Scott pointed, "I saw it"!

Marie awed, "Scotty, maybe you thought you saw it move"

The dark blue gumball machine nodded, "Yea Man. Manikins are not real" He took Abbey's hand as the group walked upstairs.

Meanwhile, Brianna and Alison stood in front of the play-zone, Tambry was inside, playing in the ball-pit. She was the only kid there.

"Uh excuse me" Brianna walked to the lady in charge, "Where are the other kids"?

The woman looked up with a weary smile, "Oh. Most children don't like coming to the mall on a Saturday"

Alison raised an eyebrow, "But it's in the middle of the afternoon. And we saw a few infants here"

She shook her head, "Children don't like coming to the mall" She then left the stand.

Brianna and Alison exchanged confused looks, "What was her problem"? The robin questioned.

The peacock shrugged then looked at Remy, "Hey. How bout you stay here with Tambry so you can keep an eye on her"?

The molecoon glared, "No! That's a place for babies"! She put her foot down.

"Please Remy! Tambry needs someone to watch her"! Brianna begged.

Remy grinned, showing the inner Rigby, "Fine but ten solids that I can use on the 4th of July"!

Brianna seemed a bit puzzled. Why would Remy want to use them for tomorrow? She shrugged, "Fine. Ten solids"

Remy giggled, "Thank you Brianna"! She ran towards the play-zone.

"Ok! Now we can finally cruise the mall"! Alison smiled, "Nice work Anthony"

Brianna smiled, "Thanks Ian"

They walked down to the clothes section, normally Brianna would've preferred going to a videogame store or even the toy store but they were looking at new dresses to get for tomorrow.

* * *

**Back at the park house:**

Margaret returned and swiftly got back to work, Audrey looked over and spoke, "How was dropping off the girls"?

The cardinal smiled, "Well Abbey and Marie didn't say a word the entire way there, just texting and texting"

Starla giggled, "Yea. My Marie texts so much we have to wait until her phone dies so we can talk to her"

"How was Tambry"? Jen asked, setting her last pie down for the day.

Margaret giggled, "She was so full of excitement but then she got nervous"

The raccoon cleaned up her supplies, "Yea. She gets that from her father"

"That's Remy too. She gets almost every trait from her father, she's small, clever and very stubborn" Eileen added in.

Margaret shook her head, "I have no idea why but Mordecai keeps saying that Noah acts just like me"

Audrey spoke, "Well. He is a Mama's Boy. He hugs you and still calls you Mommy"

The cardinal smiled, "He's just being funny. He doesn't love me more than Mordecai"

"My son doesn't even call me Mommy anymore and he's seven"! Starla sighed deeply. "Margaret, he's a Mama's Boy"

Margaret laughed, "Alright fine! Noah James is a Mama's Boy"

Skips skipped into the room, "Hello Ladies, don't mind me" He spoke as he skipped to the chili pot. "Alright now we're cooking here" He lifted the pot and sniffed the air, "Ahh…meaty chili"

The moment Skips lifted the lid, the aroma of cooking meat filled the air, Margaret felt her stomach turning, "Uh"! She covered her mouth and bolted for the door.

Audrey and Starla looked over and raised their eyebrows, then the group followed her.

"Geez Margaret. You ok"? Jen asked, "The moment Skips started cooking you were out of there"

Margaret took a deep breath, her nausea was fading a little bit, "Y-yea. Just a little stomach ache"

Eileen frowned a little bit then awed, "Maybe you should go lay down"

The cardinal went back into the room and laid down on the couch while the others were cooking, Margaret sighed as she rested her head.

* * *

**Twin Peaks Mall:**

Alison had found the most beautiful dress of all time, it was green with a yellow bow on the center. "Do you like this"? She twirled around with it in her wings, "I think Logan will love this on me"!

The robin smiled, "It's cool, do you like my dress"? The dress was dark pink with a big black bow on one strap of the dress, "I think this is a awesome dress"

"I think it's radical" Alison quipped.

Brianna laughed, "I think you like the 80s way too much"

The peacock elbowed her friend, "Oh really? Says the girl that makes Back to the Future references"?

"Not my fault. It's my parents' fault"! Brianna argued.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Mordecai bounced Brianna on his lap, the little two year old giggled, watching Back to the Future, "You see that Bri? That was the best 80's movie ever"

"It was not" Margaret argued, "You're missing the classics! Footloose! Say Anything! Breakfast Club, Risky Business, 16 Candles, Ghostbusters"

Mordecai looked at Brianna, "Ok we're not showing her Risky Business, she's two"

The cardinal lifted her up, "We're showing you Footloose"

"Maggie! Back to the Future is the greatest movie ever! Don't ruin her with Footloose"!

* * *

Brianna laughed, "I love Footloose"

"Dude, my mom won't let me see Risky Business until I'm sixteen. What's so bad about it"? Alison argued.

The robin shrugged, "My mom said there's a lot of 'cuddling' scenes" She finger-quoted.

Alison shook her head, "Gross! In Say Anything, there was like one but then again there is two…"!

Brianna covered her ears, "Shut up! Shut up"! She backed up only to back into a manikin.

The manikin tumbled over and fell on the floor. Brianna and Alison looked around, nobody was in sight.

"That's weird.." Brianna looked around, "Nobody's yelling at us…"

Alison backed up a little bit, "Yea well maybe because nobody's here"

Brianna nodded, "That's a little weird. Let's just buy the dresses and get out of here"

"Yea" The peacock and robin headed to the register to buy their dresses.

After they bought their dresses, they went to round up all the kids. Brianna and Alison headed towards a elevator only to hear a loud continuous thumping noise.

Brianna turned to see nothing and looked back at the elevator, while Alison turned and saw a manikin walking towards them.

She sputtered at it, "Uh…I…Bri-Brianna"! She tapped her friend's shoulder.

Brianna turned to see a manikin walking towards them, the loud thumping noise was coming from his stale feet hitting the ground.

"What the heck"!? Brianna screamed, they backed away.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE"! Alison and Brianna ran for their lives.

But that wasn't the only manikin walking around, the moment Alison screamed, two manikins turned and saw them.

Brianna and Alison sprinted away faster, "Dude! Why are the manikins coming to life"?! The peacock questioned.

"Gee. I don't know! Go ask them"! Brianna's sarcasm rolled off her tongue then she glared, "Alright. We need to get everyone before something happens"

"Right"! Alison nodded.

Brianna pointed, "You get Tambry and Remy and I'll get Abbey and Marie"

Alison nodded, "On it"! The peacock raced upstairs, "I hope you'll be ok Anthony"

Brianna turned to see manikins heading toward her, she gulped, "Great"! She ran down the path, looking for the gumball machine and green girl.

"Abbey! Marie"! She whispered.

Brianna looked to see a make up store, she smiled, "That's the perfect place to find Marie" She headed into the store.

It was quiet, dead quiet. Brianna looked around only to see a manikin dressed as a tennis player walking by the makeup store.

The robin turned to see Abbey, Marie and two unfamiliar boys hiding, "Psst"! Brianna whispered.

Abbey looked at her then spoke, "What's going on"?

Brianna mouthed to her, "We have to get out of here! Follow me"!

The pink gumball machine crawled to Brianna then Marie. Scott whispered, "Hey. Are the manikins coming to life"?

Brianna nodded her head, "Yes"

Scott slapped the back of David's head, "I told you"! He spoke a little too loud.

Brianna, Marie and Abbey shushed him, "Be quiet you jerk"! Abbey hissed.

David rubbed his head then crawled to Abbey, "C'mon Scott"! He whispered.

Scott turned to see the manikin walking around still, the brown haired boy crawled over then Brianna looked up, "Ok. Ready. When I count to three" She whispered.

"1...2...3" They turned only to see a group of manikins.

Brianna screamed only for the manikins to grab a hold of them, a manikin dressed as a groom looked at a manikin dressed as a fashion model.

"What should we do with them"? He spoke, his voice sounded robotic and deep.

The fashion model tilted her head to the teenagers, "Knock em out"

Brianna looked at Abbey and Marie then everything went dark.

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey"! A manikin slapped Brianna awake.

Brianna looked around herself and panicked, she was chained by her wrists and suspended high into the air over a pool of a boiling substance.

She screamed, "Where am I"?!

The manikin laughed, "You're underneath the mall. Don't worry about your friends, they're having a blast in the cage" He pointed.

Brianna looked to see Abbey and Marie in a cage, David and Scott were in another cage. The robin looked to see Alison on the floor, and Tambry and Remy to also be in cages.

"Why am I not in a cage"? She asked, "Everyone but me is in a cage"

The manikin chuckled, "Well. Our master wanted to have a little talk with you" He turned, "She is present"!

The sound of heels clicking against the ground made Brianna's stomach turn, she whimpered, _"Please don't be CJ! She's dead! She's dead isn't she? She sure did a number on me"_

A woman stepped out of the shadows, she had her blonde hair tied back in a neat ponytail, not a single hair was misplaced. She had on a maroon suit with a white undershirt. She stood in front of Brianna then snickered.

"I'm sorry…" She laughed a little bit, "You're Mordecai's daughter"?

Brianna rolled her eyes, "Oh boy. Another psycho who's in love with my dad"

The woman laughed, "Oh believe me, I was impressed with CJ's work. She had tortured you so many times that you are now the smartest girl of your class"

Brianna glared, "CJ torturing my family has nothing to do with my intelligence" She then narrowed her eyes, "Tell me who you are"!

"I'm Susan.." She spat, yanking Brianna's beak to get a good look at her, "My my. Quite a scar there" She looked to see a red scar on Brianna's neck leading down to her chest.

Brianna shook in her chains, "It's CJ's fault"!

Susan chuckled, "Yes…and that is exactly why I'm going to torture you" She flicked Brianna's cheek, "Not because I love your dad. Oh no he was a no good lazy slacker"

The robin glared, "Grr! Don't talk about my dad like that"!

"Oh what are you going to do? Cry"? She laughed, "Go ahead and cry Brittany"

Brianna sighed, "You are nothing like CJ"

Susan laughed, "Oh I'm not"?

"No, you're not! CJ knows every creepy little detail of my life! And you suck as a bad guy"! The robin glared.

The blonde woman laughed, "Well you don't get it. I don't need to know every creepy detail of your life because unlike CJ, I'm not going to take your father and let you live…oh no. I'm going to kill everyone in the park family! That way I won't have to deal with the park house of lazy workers"!

Brianna squirmed, "YOU'RE NEVER GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! SOMEONE'S BOUND TO STOP YOU"!

Susan laughed, "Well. It's not going to be you so goodbye" She pulled the lever, "This boiling pot shall surely turn you into a manikin"

The chains lowered making Brianna squirm, "I have to get out of here! I have to go and show Connor my new dress"! She shook and bounced.

Susan looked around, "Hey Maggots"! She screamed.

Two manikins ran over to her, "Yes Master"!

"Where's that blue and green bird"!? Susan demanded, looking around.

One manikin spoke, "You mean the peacock"?

"No. No. She's clearly, half a parrot half blue jay" The other manikin informed him.

The manikin shook his head, "Didn't you see the tail!? That was a peacock"

Susan face-palmed, "Never mind her species and GET BACK TO WORK"!

Brianna looked to see Alison was hiding behind a cage. She smiled then looked down only to see she was a few feet from the pot, "Hurry Alison"! Brianna whispered.

Alison pulled a hair pin out of her hair, "Ok. Hang on Tams and Rem" She fiddled with the lock then smiled as she opened the door.

Tambry smiled, "Thank you"

Remy grinned, "Let's go"! She rushed out of the door only for Alison to hold her down.

"No"! She whispered, "I have to get the others"! Alison ran to the other cages.

Brianna was sinking down only to see Alison's bird feet, standing by the controls.

"Don't worry Anthony! Ian to the rescue" Alison moved the lever to lift the chains.

"NO YOU SPOILED BRAT"! Susan's ear shattering voice made Alison scream.

Susan pointed, "ATTACK THEM YOU LAZY SLACKERS"!

The manikins stomped as fast as they could to them. Alison pulled the lever as hard she could, Brianna was lifted high enough for Alison to set her free.

"Let's get out of here"! Marie shouted.

Scott nodded, "Yea this is way too not normal for me"!

"Oh really! When did you think this was normal"!? Abbey screamed, turning bright red.

Alison gulped, looking around herself, "This is how I'm going to die"!

Tambry let out a frighten squeal, "I WANT MY MAMA"!

Brianna lifted her up on her shoulders, "Don't worry Tammy, we'll get you back home! Just let us do our thing! Right Ian"?

"Right"! The peacock replied, looking at the shoes below. "Dude…there are shoes over there"! She pointed.

Brianna looked over, "Oh yea you're right"! She grabbed the chains and lassoed them around a manikin. "Let's go"! Brianna pulled the lever pulling the manikin towards the pit, knocking down a line of manikins.

Alison swooped Remy up on her shoulders, "C'mon Abbey! Marie and Donald and Sean"!

"David and Scott"! Abbey corrected.

"How does it feel" Alison laughed as they ran over to the shoes.

The manikins hurried over to the kids, "We have you now"!

Brianna picked up a shoe and threw it at a manikin, the manikin stumbled over and knocked a few others down.

"Dude nice shot" Alison commented.

Brianna nodded, "Thanks"! She turned, "Everybody! Throw as many shoes as you can! They're super clumsy and will fall"!

Alison chucked a shoe, Marie threw as fast as she could, Abbey and David threw shoes only for Susan to screech, "MY BEAUTIFUL SHOES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING"!

The blonde woman picked up a remote, "C'mon you fools! Attack them"!

Brianna aimed then threw the shoe, the shoe hit the remote making it skid across the room, in the middle of the manikin crowd.

Susan glared, "Oh you fools"! She ran over there to retrieve the remote.

Alison saw a shot and took it, she threw the shoe, hitting Susan's high heels. The blonde woman's heel broke making her fall.

Brianna threw the last shoe earning a manikin to stumble and knock over half the manikin army over the boiling pot.

Susan screamed as she grabbed a hold of the ledge, "I can't die! I must out do CJ! That crazy bitch has to be outdone"!

Brianna glared, "Maybe you'll see CJ"! She threw the shoe, "IN THE AFTER LIFE"!

The last shoe knocked the manikin over only for him to grab Susan's dress pants, "Master! We love you"!

Susan tried to kick him free, "No! get off of me"!

"You must die with us"! He yanked her dress pants making her lose her grip.

"NO! NOOOOOO"! Susan screamed as the manikin pulled her into the boiling pit.

Brianna and Alison ran over to see there was no sign of Susan, "Well. I'm just glad she wasn't another stalker that loved my dad"

"Yea but your mom dated big scary dudes. I think I prefer skinny jealous girls over big jealous guys" Alison nodded.

Brianna laughed, "Oh yea. Totally"

They quickly climbed out from underneath the mall and called Margaret.

* * *

"So how was the mall girls"? Margaret looked to see Tambry and Remy sleeping on the seat, Abbey and Marie texting and the two older teens looking over their dresses.

Alison and Brianna laughed, "Radical"

* * *

**Ok. I'll be honest. I'm a little bit of an 80's lover myself. I grew up hearing about it and my mom showed me all the movies. And yes the manikins are from Doctor Who! And yes I actually killed off Susan, so she won't be back like some villains *cough* *cough* ;). Ok and tomorrow is school and waterpolo game so idk about a update. I'll be sure to update soon! I promise ok! And now for a preview.**

* * *

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say" Jade wouldn't even meet his eyes. "And I've heard you say a lot of stupid things"

Noah argued, "But it's the truth! I heard Brianna say it"! He glared, "I'm gonna be a uncle"!

The flamingo rolled her eyes, "Really? You're going to be a uncle" She closed her book, "Look even that was possi-Shh" Noah shushed her.

"I'll tell Brad the good news"! The dark feathered avian hopped from the tree, "BRAD! HEY BRAD"!

* * *

**Noah's gonna be a uncle? Is Wendy (Brad's girlfriend) having a baby? Oh look! You saw Jade! Don't worry not too much NxJ fluff. Ok so in the story! It'll be the fourth of July so. Woohoo! Alright. It's late and I need some beauty sleep.**

**Ian: You need to hibernate then**

**Me: Well I don't wanna go to school tomorrow!**

***Crowd starts crying***

**Me: I know that feeling bro.**

**Kara Flower: Hey Mom! I don't wanna go to school**

**Me: Oh my god**

**-Ryan's out!**


	4. Fourth of July surprises

**Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting, school is kicking my ass. And not to mention waterpolo. Because apparently this girl on my team thinks she's better than me so it's kinda awkward. And my English teacher is throwing homework at us, and my history teacher throws quizzes at us and it's just like CHILL! I JUST GOT HERE! Ok. Now last time we were here, Alison and Brianna fought off Susan. Now it's the fourth of July. And shout out to Kudleyfan93! She drew really awesome pictures of the ACBU crew. I'll put the link at the bottom ;). Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Margaret stood in her bathroom, she just had to do it. She bought a pregnancy test. "*sigh*Oh no…" She groaned, rethinking about the time she thought she was pregnant before CJ had almost killed Brianna.

The cardinal was thankful Mordecai had to get fireworks so he wasn't walking around the house. Margaret's hands started shaking, "C'mon Margaret. You've known this was going to slip out sooner or later" She gently opened the box.

For almost four weeks, Margaret was in denial that she was pregnant. Every time she felt nauseous or a cramp, she'd know exactly why it was happening.

The cardinal slowly closed the door and took the test.

Noah was in his room, playing videogames. "Gotcha Ken"! The blue jay spoke into the headset.

'Kenny844 is dead'

"Dang it! Stop that"! Ken argued from over the line.

Carlos cheered, "Woohoo! Go Noah! I'll find James"!

James laughed, "You'll never find me-Hey! What are you doing"!?

'J-Man01 is dead'

The dark feathered avian laughed, "Nice Carlos. You guys coming to the park house for the fourth of July"?

"Totally"

"Yea"

"Yep"

Noah smiled, "Awesome, I can't wait"

Ken smirked over the line, "I heard Jade's going to be there with her mom…so Noah. You can finally go have a normal relationship"

"What's wrong with Cassie"? Noah asked then glared, "And I don't like Jade like that"!

Carlos snickered, "I don't know Noah. That's not what I heard. I heard you like her"

"I DO NOT"! The little blue jay answered.

Ken rolled his eyes, "Oh c'mon, what about the time in Kindergarten, you held her hand in the cafeteria"

Noah yanked off his headset, "Her hands were cold"!

Carlos decided to chip in, "Or that other time in Kindergarten when she was on the monkey bars and Noah walked underneath her"

"Ok! That has a explanation"! Noah spoke, glaring at the screen.

James laughed, "You saw her underwear in Kindergarten"?!

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "Alright fine. I gotta go. I'll see you guys at the fourth of July party and uh oh yea Ken likes Tristan" He waited then heard Carlos and James crack jokes about the two lovers. He laughed then turned off his system.

Noah headed out of the room to get something to drink, he walked downstairs only to see his mom looking under the kitchen table, "What are you looking for Mom"?

"…" Margaret sighed, "A stick…" She looked at the table, "I swear I put it right here"

The dark feathered bird pulled a giant bottle of soda, "What does the stick look like"?

"Uh…white and with a little sign on it" Margaret retraced her steps, looking for it.

Noah shrugged then poured himself a cup, "You'll find it Mom, you always find stuff"

The cardinal giggled, hugging her baby, "Thank you Baby Boy" She opened the fridge, praying she didn't lose it in there.

Noah took his cup and headed upstairs, passing Brianna, "Hey Bri"

"Hey Noah" She greeted as she walked into the bathroom. Brianna walked to the toilet only to see something on the counter, "What the…"? The robin picked it up and gasped. "Mom's having another baby"! She dropped the test then cringed, "Oh gross! She peed on it"! The robin washed her hands as fast as she could then headed downstairs.

Margaret was still looking for the test, "I know I brought it in here! I sat it down and then it was gone"! She glared, looking underneath the table cloth.

Brianna ran into the room, "Mom"!

The cardinal turned and smiled, "Hi Sweetheart, what's a matter"?

"I…I…saw the test. You're having another baby"!? Brianna confessed.

Margaret sighed, "Yes. I'm pregnant"

The robin stared at her mom, "Noah's going to be a big brother"!?

She smiled, "That's right" The cardinal stroked her daughter's cheek, "I don't want you to have competition with the new baby like when Noah was born"

"Mom. I was four" Brianna answered, glaring at her mom.

Margaret giggled, "Well. Ok. But I need a favor"

The robin nodded, "Sure"

"I need you to not tell your father. I want to tell him today" Margaret smiled.

Brianna agreed, "Ok. But can I tell Alison? She's my best friend"

Margaret nodded, "Yes, but only Alison! I don't need Natasha, Tasha and Patty knowing about this"

The robin headed up the stairs, she grabbed her phone and dialed Alison's number as fast as she could.

"GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE"! Noah opened the door to the bathroom, "That soda goes right through you" After he finished, he washed his hands until something caught his eyes, a stick. He picked it up and gasped, a white stick, his mom was asking for this. Noah looked at it, the sign on the stick was positive. "Why is it plus"? He sat the test down, "I'll ask Bri"! He ran to Brianna's bedroom only to see she was on the phone.

"Yea. A new baby's going to be in the house. I can't believe it" Brianna chirped happily. "I really hope it's a girl! That way I can show her Maroon 5, Bruno Mars, One Direction and Katy Perry"

Noah raised his eyebrows, _"Is Brianna having a baby? Maybe that stick in there was a test to see if your pregnant…"_ Noah's eyes widened, _"I'm going to be a uncle?"_ He carefully listened.

Brianna giggled, "But I'm so not looking forward to the sleepless night. That baby will probably never stop crying"

Alison laughed, "I could totally see Connor taking your baby and sitting it by you and slowly backing away"

The robin chuckled, "No! Connor would never do that"

Noah gasped a little bit, Connor was the father of Brianna's baby. _"I knew all that kissing would lead to this!"_

"Alright Alison, I'll see later…you better not make out with Logan the entire party" Brianna joked then smiled, "Later Ian" She clicked her phone.

Noah gulped then looked at Brianna, "Hey Bri…"

"Hey Noah. What's up"? The robin asked as she picked up a magazine.

The dark feathered bird stuttered, "Uh…well…I-I…just wanted to congratulate you. Connor will be awesome" He then backed out of the room.

"Ok then" Brianna raised an eyebrow, "That was weird"

Noah couldn't believe it, Brianna had special hugged Connor. He was going to be a uncle at nine years old. "I gotta tell someone"! He then gasped, "I can't tell Mom or Dad, they'll get mad at Brianna! I can't tell Connor! Brianna's probably going to tell him"! He gulped.

Margaret sighed, face-palming, "I lost the damn stick"! She then headed upstairs, "Kids. C'mon we're going to the park house"

Brianna yelled from her room, "Alright Mom" She got out of her room.

Noah followed her, "I need to tell someone.."

* * *

**The park house:**

The house was full of excitement for the night, Remy and Muscle Boy were running around in their bathing suits, spraying each other with water guns. Tambry was in the baby pool splashing and screaming. Abbey and Marie were talking with their boyfriends while Brad and Wendy were throwing water balloons at each other.

Audrey looked at Margaret, "Great to see you're feeling better"! Audrey chimed.

The cardinal smiled, "Yep. All better"

A chortle was replied from the green woman, "If I hadn't known any better, I'd think you were pregnant"

"That's ridiculous" Margaret lied, faking a smile, "Pregnant? Pfft.."

Eileen's eyes widened, "Oh my god you are"! The mole was in shock. "You are"!

Margaret blinked her eyes, "What?! No! I'm not pregnant"!

Audrey lifted the chili pot earning the cooking meat stench to hit Margaret's nose, "Hrm"! She covered her mouth, then ran out of the room.

Starla nodded, "Yep. You're pregnant"

Margaret glared, "Dammit! I was trying to keep it a secret until I tell Mordecai later tonight"

Audrey gasped, "Oh geez! Sorry Margaret…"

The cardinal sighed, "Oh my god! I still can't get over that I'm pregnant" She sat down, trying to take a deep breath, "It's…it's almost like it's unreal"

"Margaret, it'll be ok. CJ's over and done with. So really, this child will be born in a calm zone" Eileen smiled, "Having another baby isn't ruin anything. It's only going to open up more possibilities"

Margaret smiled, "And I thought Mordecai was the speech master" She then whispered, "But I want Mordecai to be surprised! So here's how I'll tell him"!

"So your mom's really having another baby"? Alison smiled, "That's awesome"!

Brianna giggled, "Yea. I'm the oldest! And Noah's the middle child"

The peacock rolled her eyes, "You're lucky! I'm the baby of the family" She then sighed, "I'm always the runt"

"Hey. You're older than Katy" Brianna laughed then looked at her brother sitting on the park house steps. "I wonder what's wrong with my brother"

"Why what's wrong"? Alison questioned.

The robin shrugged, "He's been acting weird all morning, it's like he's thinking too hard or something"

Noah sat on the park steps, "How am I going to tell anyone about Brianna's pregnancy"? He whispered to himself.

Tambry ran to the blue jay, "Noah! Jade's here"!

Noah's eyes widened, he then smiled, "Jade! Of course"! He hugged his little cousin, "Thanks Tams" He ran to see Jade was in a tree, reading.

Jade didn't look up, "Hey Batman. Long time no see" She smiled.

Noah climbed up the tree, "Yea. Well my dad's not all about how Mordecai's evil" He joked, climbing onto her branch.

"Oh very funny" She wouldn't look up.

Noah snapped his fingers, "Uh Earth to Jade! Not everything revolves around…" He tilted his head to see what she was reading, "Romeo and Juliet"

"It's a love story" Jade responded.

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "Oh be quiet. Batman and Batgirl is a love story"

A giggle was earned from the flamingo, "You're too much sometimes" She closed her book, "So I'll be here for a few hours. My brother has soccer practice and my mom thought it'd be nice to let me hang out with my "friends" if you catch my drift"

Noah nodded, "You don't have to hide it Jade, you have no friends" He snickered earning Jade to sock him in the shoulder.

"I'll go Jr. Rodeo on you" She threatened.

Noah raised an eyebrow, "Jr. what now"?

Jade sighed, pinching her nose, "You don't watch the Big Bang Theory"?

"Meh.." Noah shrugged, "That short guy with the brown hair creeps me out"

"Howard"? Jade nodded, "He is a little creepy" She smiled, "I don't like the Doctor Who references in that show"

Noah rolled his eyes, "You girls are truly weird"! He then smiled, "Speaking of girls being weird! Brianna's having a baby"

Jade looked up, "I'm sorry what"?

"Brianna's having a baby" Noah confessed.

The flamingo looked over to see Brianna talking to Alison, "No she's not"

Noah nodded, "Yes she is"!

Jade rolled her eyes, "Fine. How'd it happen"?

He sputtered, "Well…she and Connor…special hugged. And something in Connor's mouth gave her a baby"

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say" Jade wouldn't even meet his eyes. "And I've heard you say a lot of stupid things"

Noah argued, "But it's the truth! I heard Brianna say it"! He glared, "I'm gonna be a uncle"!

The flamingo rolled her eyes, "Really? You're going to be a uncle" She closed her book, "Look even that was possi-Shh" Noah shushed her.

"I'll tell Brad the good news"! The dark feathered avian hopped from the tree, "BRAD! HEY BRAD"!

Jade face-palmed, "NOAH"! She hopped from the tree.

Brad turned to see Noah running up to him, "Sup Noah"? The black haired teen smiled.

"Brianna's having a baby"! Noah informed him, "She told Alison and she took this stick and and.." The blue jay let out a breath of air.

The black haired human narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry what"?

Noah spoke, "Brianna's having a baby! Connor's the daddy"!

"Connor and Brianna had.." Brad turned bright red just thinking about it, "But…she's thirteen"!

Noah nodded, "I know right! I was shocked too! I mean my mom didn't have me until she was…old"

Jade ran over to see Brad, "Oh great.."

Brad suddenly glared, "I can't believe Brianna…did it at thirteen"! He looked at Noah, "You and Jade better not…" He blushed thinking of a polite way to say the word, "Get…close until you're older! Understand"!? He ordered.

Jade and Noah exchanged looks, "Get close"? Noah's eyebrows lifted.

The flamingo looked at Noah, "What does that mean"?

Brad blushed, "Uh…I don't know just don't do it"! He quickly walked away from the kids.

Noah looked at Brad, "That was weird"

Jade nodded, "Yea. Get close" She giggled, "How can I not get close to my best friend"

The blue jay laughed, "Yea"! He playfully socked her in the shoulder, only to sock the book out of her hand.

The book fumbled open to reveal a piece of paper sticking out of the book. A little paper with N + J written all over it in pink and red, leaving Jade to gasp and pick it up, Noah looked over, "What's a matter"?

Jade blushed, "Uh nothing"! She closed the book, "Just making sure my book didn't rip"

The blue jay boy nodded, "Oh. I'm sorry Jade" He sighed.

"It's ok" She wiped the sweat relieved he didn't see the paper.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Brad was very angry. Brianna was practically his little sister, Connor basically slept with a thirteen year old girl. It didn't matter that he was fourteen. Brad glared as he saw Connor's mom dropping him off. He growled in disgust as he saw the same stupid flame themed shirt Connor always wore to special occasions.

"Bye Mom"! The green bird waved.

Sky chirped, "Bye Sprinkles" She drove off leaving Connor embarrassed.

Connor turned to see the older high school student glaring at him, "Oh hey Br-Brad.."

Brad narrowed his eyes, "So you slept with Brianna"!?

"What"? Connor's eyes widened, "No! I didn't! I swear! We only kiss"!

The black haired human glared, "Then how'd Brianna end up pregnant"?

"Brianna's pregnant"!? Connor squeaked.

Brad nodded, cracking his knuckles, "And since you're her boyfriend and I'm like her big brother.."

Connor gulped, "Uh…" He shot a punch into Brad's stomach.

The teen showed no expression. Usually Connor wouldn't be scared of Brad, but Brad was in wrestling at the high school and he had gotten stronger.

The green bird let out a yell then sprinted off, "AHHH! BRIANNA"!

* * *

**The Park house:**

Margaret thought this was a brilliant way to tell Mordecai, she quickly got everyone except the kids into the house to help tell him. Rigby was in complete shock of the new baby.

"Whoa. So finally Mordecai will be last at something"! Rigby smirked, then kissed Eileen's cheek, "Our baby will be able to kick Mordecai's kid's ass"

The mole giggled, "The baby will only be four months older than the other baby"

Rigby nodded, "Yea. That's a advantage"

Margaret giggled, "Guys. Relax"

Benson opened the curtain to take a peek, "He's coming up the stairs"

Everyone quieted down while Mordecai opened the door, he looked around and saw everyone looking at him, "Uh…what's going on"?

Margaret giggled, "We have a little game for you" She took his hand and led him to the front of the room.

"Am I being fired"? Mordecai asked, looking over at Benson.

Benson shook his head, "I think you'll find it to be good news"

"Or bad.." Muscle Man chortled earning Starla to elbow him.

Margaret smiled, "We have a little guessing game. You have to guess what's going on"

The blue jay blinked his eyes, "I seriously have the feeling someone's getting fired"

Audrey shook her head then pointed to Eileen, "Look at Eileen! What's happening to her"?

"She's getting a promotion at work" Mordecai shrugged.

Eileen pointed, "No. Besides that"! She gestured to her stomach.

"Something's growing"? The blue jay pinched his nose.

Starla tried, "What has happened to all the park women twice"?

Mordecai thought for a moment, "Uh…you've been attacked some creature at the park"?

Jen face-palmed, "Ok. What is the most beautiful thing that a woman can go through"

"Beautiful"? Thomas questioned, "You hated it, you told me everyday you hated it"

"SHUT UP THOMAS"! The women shouted, in fear that Mordecai would guess something else.

The blue jay shrugged, "I don't know! I'm serious"!

Margaret sighed, then took his hand, "I'm pregnant"

Slowly Mordecai's eyes bulged out as his beak parted, "What…"

She giggled, "We're having another baby"

The blue jay suddenly smiled then kissed her, "I'm so happy"! He dipped her into a kiss only for the door to bust open.

"DAD! MOM! I CAN'T KEEP THIS A SECRET ANYMORE"! Noah shouted as fast as he could, "BRIANNA'S HAVING A BABY"!

Mordecai's eyes widened as he accidentally dropped Margaret and gasped. "Wh-wh"! He fell backwards and fainted.

Margaret got off the ground, "Baby Boy. What on earth are you talking about"?

"I saw the stick! And Brianna said a baby was coming and Connor was happy and…" Noah took a deep breath.

The cardinal suddenly smiled, "Aw. Sweetie. No. Brianna's not having a baby. I am. You're going to have a little brother or sister"

"Oh.." Noah wiped the sweat off his forehead, "I'm not gonna be a uncle at nine…wait what"!? He suddenly looked at his mom. "I'm not the baby anymore"!

Margaret awed, "You're still my baby boy. I promise" Margaret took her son into a hug.

Muscle Man dumped his soda on Mordecai making him come too. "Bro. Bri's not having a baby. Just a little misunderstanding" The green man assured him.

Mordecai suddenly smiled, "Oh thank god" He touched Margaret's belly, "Hello there little dude…or dudette. You can be a girl or a boy.." He smiled. "Your choice"

Margaret giggled, "Noah. Wanna say anything to your younger sibling"?

"Be a brother"! Noah demanded, "I need to show you Batman"

The whole park family shared a laugh.

* * *

**Later that night:**

While fireworks lit up the night sky, many were watching from below. Some were in awe, others were in shock.

Thomas, Muscle Man and Rigby gave their kids Sparklers. Muscle Boy seemed to like chasing Tambry with the sparkler blazing at her.

"Daddy"! Tambry gripped her father's pants.

Muscle Boy laughed then looked at Remy, she was drawing in the air, "C'mon Stan! Don't torture Tambry! Write with me"! She kept writing in the air.

Stan stood next to her making Remy giggle then keep writing. Thomas lifted Tambry into his arms, "You got quite the sparkler there Tammy"

Tambry giggled, "Yea look Daddy"! She danced it in the air.

* * *

Brianna and Alison were playing tanks with Logan and Connor. "Geez. Connor. Brad really did a number on you" Alison commented.

Connor glared, showing his black eye, "Yea. Well apparently he thought I got Brianna pregnant"

"Pfft. Dude. You didn't even have the guts to kiss her on that ice cream date" Logan laughed, lighting the tank.

Connor rolled his eyes, "Least I didn't wait until I was fifteen to ask her to be my girlfriend"

"He's got you there Logan" Brianna commented.

Alison giggled, grabbing the lighter, "Alright now. Who's gonna win"! She lit her tank then Brianna grabbed the lighter to light her tank.

The four tanks spewed out sparks and horrid shrieking noise making the teenagers cover their ears.

When the tanks stopped, Logan grinned to see his tank was still alive, and Alison's tank was in too. "Haha! Take that Brianna"! Logan teased.

Connor shot him a friendly punch in the wing, "Don't tease my girlfriend"

Brianna giggled, taking Connor's hand, looking up at the fireworks. Alison took Logan's hand, then looked at the fireworks.

"They're beautiful" Alison mouthed.

Brianna nodded, "Yea…"

The teenagers sat down, looking up at the fireworks. While Brad spent his fourth of July, with Wendy icing his black eye that Brianna proudly gave him.

* * *

"JADEN! JADEN"! Jeremy shouted, looking around with Sabrina following.

Jade was sitting in the tree with Noah, Ken, Carlos and James. Jade smiled at the fireworks, "Beautiful.." Her hand sat on the branch.

Ken looked down and grinned, pushing Noah's hand off the branch it was hanging on.

"Dude"! Noah gripped the branch, "What's your problem"! The blue jay glared then looked back at the sky.

Jade's eyes widened, her eyes slowly went to see Noah's hand was on top of hers. She turned bright red and looked up at the fireworks. _"Best 4__th__ of July ever!"_ She silently cheered only to see her father looking for her, she then hopped from the tree, "Bye guys"! She sped off to her dad.

* * *

Mordecai and Margaret watched the fireworks from their blanket, they were use to Noah and Brianna sitting and watching with them but Noah went with his friends and Brianna was watching them with her friends.

"Well. At least now, there will be a little baby sitting here with us" Mordecai teased. "Watching the fireworks"

Margaret giggled, "Yea" She felt her belly, "I'm glad CJ's over and dealt with"

The blue jay nodded, feeling her tummy, "Daddy's gotta million stories for you and your big brother and sister will fight over what you'll like"

Margaret laughed, "The baby will be great in our family" She looked at the sky, then suddenly spoke, "I could go for some nachos right now"

"I'm with you on that one" Mordecai got off the blanket to retrieve some food, "Already craving" He chuckled to himself.

* * *

**Aw! For those of you that guessed it! Yes Margaret is pregnant…kinda late now but whatever. Uh so you can comment on girl, boy or names. But idk how this chapter was? So was it good, bad? You wanna come to my house to beat me with a rake? LOL! I'm sure it wasn't that bad…but anywho here's a preview and…**

**Bruno Mars: No! Kudleyfan93! **

**Me: I hate my memory!**

**Here's the link to see awesome pictures that Kudleyfan93 drew: ** art/BrunoMarsLover21-ACBU-Universe-Logan-s-Daydreams-426074662

**Bruno Mars: Alright do the preview now.**

* * *

"Ok. Very good Mrs. Salyers" The nurse commented, looking at the monitor.

Rigby grinned, "Ok! Now what is it"! He began to jump up and down, "A boy! A girl! A boy! A girl! Nurse! Nurse"! He screamed.

The mole patted his hand, "Relax Rigby. I'm sure she's just about to tell us"

The nurse nodded, "Yes. In fact. You can see for yourself"

"No! Tell us"! Whined the raccoon.

Mordecai slapped the raccoon in the back of the head, "Dude. Chill"

Margaret nodded, "You need to relax"

The nurse smiled, "It's…"

* * *

**Yes. For all of you out there that just screamed at their phone or laptop or however you read this. Yes. You should know me by now to get this. I have a feeling that Hawkmeister and tardis9715 wish they didn't know me. I ask stupid questions and I'm really annoying. :D yea. But sorry bout the cliffhanger. I swear I'll update soon so you'll see the Rigleen baby! I'd love comments on that baby too!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	5. Eileen's having a

**Alright! Alright! Alright! You guys love the Magic Mike impression? Every time I watch that movie, I just watch a few parts and it's so funny. Alright back to the chapter! Ok last time I checked in you guys was…idk but whatever, Margaret's pregnant! No sign of CJ! And…that was all I gave you now! We're going to see the Rigleen baby's gender! I hope you guys are excited!**

**Bruno Mars: So anyone watching the Super Bowl?**

**Me: YES!**

* * *

**Rigby and Eileen's house:**

"But Daddy! I don't wanna go to Uncle Don's"! Remy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rigby looked to see her pleading eyes, "I'm sorry Emmy but Daddy and Mommy need to go look at your baby brother or sister"

"Then I wanna go to Uncle Mordo and Auntie Maggie's"! The molecoon declared.

Eileen smiled, "Well Auntie Maggie has to look at her baby too and Uncle Mordo went with her"

"Then Bri Bri and Batman"! Remy demanded.

Rigby snickered, "You really don't like your Uncle Don huh"?

The mole-coon sent a glare at her dad, "No! He keeps calling me Peaches! I'm not a peach"!

Eileen giggled, "When you were born, you look just like a peach. You had soft fur and you were very sweet"

Remy sighed, "Please Mommy! Don't make me go"!

The mole looked at her husband, "She's such a Daddy's girl"

Rigby snickered, "Yep. She's way too smart"

Eileen turned to face her upset daughter, "I know you're upset but you need to get over the fact that Daddy and I aren't changing our minds. You're going to Uncle Don's"

"But he…" Remy sighed, "Fine"! She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

The mole sighed, she hated seeing Remy upset. Remy was a brilliant little girl but she acted just like her father when she didn't get her way.

Remy hugged Beef Burrito, the stuff animal of her choice to bring, as she saw her uncle Don's house. "Oh great" She mumbled to herself.

Rigby got out of the car to see Don, "Hey Big bro! Sugar"? The taller raccoon smiled.

The raccoon faked a smile as his younger brother squeezed him into a hug. Then he grew a real smile, "Thanks for doing this Don. Remy's been excited all day to see you"

Don looked to see Eileen and Remy walking from behind the car. "Oh hey there Ellie and.." He smiled even bigger, "Peaches"!

Remy cringed at the nickname, "Hi Uncle Don"

He smiled, "Wow you've grown. You're almost to your mom's shoulders"

"Yep. She's growing everyday" Eileen smiled proudly.

Don nodded, "Quite the little lady you two are raising" He patted her head, "Just like your old man huh Peaches"?

Remy nodded, "Yea"

The taller raccoon grinned, "Well no need to worry big bro and sis-in-law, I'll watch Peaches"

"Thanks Don" Rigby nodded then kissed Remy's forehead, "Be a good girl for your uncle"

Eileen kissed Remy's cheek, "Maybe you can ask Uncle Don if he'll play Beef Burrito with you"

Remy watched as her parents climbed into the car and drove off, leaving here with her uncle. She whimpered then looked at her uncle.

Don smiled, "Well little lady. How bout we go inside" He took her hand and led her inside.

Remy sighed, she knew how this would end. She'd end up wanting to go home and go sit in a corner and wait for her parents to pick her up.

The taller raccoon smiled at her, "So did your parents set up the baby's room yet"?

"Yea" The small mammal nodded, "It has ducks"

Don laughed, "Your dad used to love ducks when we were kids. His first stuff animals were ducks"

Remy nodded, "Cool" She walked over to see him sitting at a desk.

"Oh. Uncle Don's working Sweetie. Why don't you go watch TV or something"? Don smiled, lifting her away from his desk.

Remy turned and smiled, "What's that"?! She pointed.

The tall raccoon turned and smiled, "Oh this"? He picked up a calculator. "This is a calculator…doesn't your mom or dad use it"?

Remy shook her head, "No. I've never seen that"!

Don blinked his eyes, "Not even a teacher or a family member"?

"No. What does it do"? She picked it up then smiled, "Oh! I have one of these"

The taller raccoon chuckled, "Well they're called calculators"

"I have one! It's Hello Kitty, I play with it all the time! Can I help! I love playing on my calculator" Remy pleaded.

Don shook his head, he was dealing with people's taxes, a seven year old would just mess up the numbers and ruin his clients' lives.

"No.."

Remy pouted, "Fine" She headed out of the room, dragging Beef Burrito behind.

* * *

**The hospital:**

"And then Quips finished with that stupid catchphrase" Rigby finished his story with a laugh.

Eileen giggled, "Well how is Quips"?

Rigby shrugged, "I'm just glad I won't see him until Thanksgiving. He always cracks the lamest jokes"

"November is a big month for this little one" Eileen patted her belly, "A birthday and Thanksgiving"

Rigby nodded, "If you go into labor on Thanksgiving, can we eat the turkey still"?

Eileen giggled, "We might need to get to a hospital quick because it's our second child"

"Yea. I know. I'm just joking" He helped her sit down only to see a familiar cardinal reading, "Margaret"?

Margaret lifted her head, "Yea…Rigby?! Eileen"?! She smiled, "Hey"!

Eileen's smile grew, "What are you doing here"?

Margaret playfully rolled her eyes, "Ultrasound…you"?

"Same" The mole laughed. "Wow"

Mordecai came out of the bathroom and nearly jumped, "Rigby? Eileen? What's up"!

Rigby smiled, "DUDE"! He high-fived his friend. "This is awesome! Our babies will be the same age"!

"Yea. That's awesome! Our kids can finally be in the same class and the same age" Mordecai chirped.

Eileen smiled, "We're finally going to find out the gender"

"What are you hoping for"? Margaret asked.

"A boy"! Rigby cheered then looked at Eileen, "Or a girl is fine too.."

The cardinal giggled, "You and Mordecai are too alike sometimes"

Mordecai blushed, "Yea.." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Margaret Quintel"! A nurse shouted.

Mordecai took Margaret's hand and walked into the room, the nurse smiled at them, "Ok. Follow me" She headed down the hallway.

When they reached a room, Margaret laid down on the table, looking up at Mordecai, "It's been awhile since we were here last time" She joked.

The blue jay nodded, "Yea" He placed his hand on her belly, "Hey there. We're gonna see you for the first time"

"You're too cute" Margaret giggled. "I bet the baby can't wait to see her Diaper Daddy"

Mordecai cocked an eyebrow, "Her? Or him whatever" He chuckled

A doctor walked in and smiled, "Oh hello. You must be the soon-to-be parents"

"Yep" Margaret answered, "Even though we have two others at home"

* * *

**Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

"I'll never be the same! I really wanna love somebody"! Brianna sang, cranking the speakers up to full blast. "I really wanna dance the night away"! She twirled around, dancing in the living room.

Noah walked down the stairs with his headphones on, blaring Green Day, "I walk a lonely road! The only one that I have ever known" He sang walking past his sister.

"Dude! This a Maroon 5 zone! No Green Day" Brianna jokingly yanked off his headphones.

Noah narrowed his eyes instantly, "Did you touch my headphones while Green Day is on"!? He glared.

Brianna raised her wings, "Sorry…I just wanted to..-DON'T TOUCH THE GREEN DAY"! Noah ordered.

The robin rolled her eyes at her brother's attitude then grinned, "Oh! I'm sorry Noah. Here let me make it up to you" She headed to the speaker and took out the Maroon 5 CD.

Noah smiled, "What is it"?

Brianna pulled out her phone, "I have some Green Day on my phone. I'll plug it into the speakers for you"

"Oh thanks Bri"! Noah's smile grew.

The robin snickered, _"Sucker"_ She plugged in her phone and grinned, "AH! Green Day"!

Noah waited then grinned, "What song do you have? 21 Guns? Wake me up when September ends? Boulevard of Broken Dreams"?

Brianna clicked a song:

_Diana! Let me be the one to_

_Light a fire inside those eyes_

_You've been lonely_

_You don't even know me_

_But I can feel you crying!_

_Diana!_

Noah let out a terrified scream then clutched his head, "TURN IT OFF! AHH! IT BURNS MY EARS! TURN THAT OFF"!

Brianna cranked it up louder, "Welcome to the One Direction center"

"NOOO"! Noah screamed, "PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOSH! TURN IT OFF"!

The robin giggled, "You're so weird" She clicked the power button.

"You know I hate One Direction! How could you do this to your little brother"? Noah glared, "I think I'm deaf"

Brianna rolled her eyes, "One Direction is not that bad"

The blue jay rubbed his ears, "How do you sleep at night!? Knowing you poisoned me with One Direction" He made a wild sprint upstairs.

"Drama Queen" Brianna shouted after him.

* * *

**The hospital:**

"Well everything checks out Mrs. Quintel. You've got a healthy baby" The doctor smiled.

Margaret smiled, "Thank you"

They headed out of the room only to see Rigby and Eileen heading in, "Mordecai! Mordecai! Come with me to see my kick ass kid"! The raccoon bounced, tugging on his friend's wing.

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "Alright fine" He turned to whisper to Margaret, "Can't beat ours"

"Hehe. Quiet you" Margaret teased as she took his hand as they headed to see the Salyers baby.

Eileen laid down and got her stomached scanned, Rigby squinted at the monitor, "Gah! It's all blurry" He complained.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Dude. Stop complaining"

The mole turned to the nurse, "How is everything? My husband and I can't see"

"Ok. Very good Mrs. Salyers" The nurse commented, looking at the monitor.

Rigby grinned, "Ok! Now what is it"! He began to jump up and down, "A boy! A girl! A boy! A girl! Nurse! Nurse"! He screamed.

The mole patted his hand, "Relax Rigby. I'm sure she's just about to tell us"

The nurse nodded, "Yes. In fact. You can see for yourself"

"No! Tell us"! Whined the raccoon.

Mordecai slapped the raccoon in the back of the head, "Dude. Chill"

Margaret nodded, "You need to relax"

The nurse smiled, "It's…twins"

Rigby coughed, "WHAT"!?

"Yes. See.." She pointed to the monitor, this time everyone squinted to see. The nurse saw their strained faces and pointed, "There. There is two heartbeats"

Eileen's eyes widened in amazement, "Oh wow"

Rigby nodded, "Yea…well…uh" He looked at the nurse, "What…what gender are they"

The nurse looked at the screen then smiled, "A boy…and a girl"

"Whoa"! Rigby's smile grew.

"Proud of you dude" Mordecai patted his friend's back.

Margaret smiled at Eileen, "That's amazing Eileen"!

Eileen nodded, "Yea.." She smiled, "Well Rigby. Now it's time to think of two names"!

Rigby chuckled, "I guess so huh"

* * *

**Don's house:**

"And you carry the two and…" Don mumbled then looked at his bored niece watching Shake It Up. "*sigh*Ay Peaches"

Remy looked up, "Yes Uncle Don"?

"Uh…I'm having some trouble on this math problem. You mind helping me out"? Don confessed.

Remy hopped off the chair and headed to her uncle, "Let me see" He handed her the paper, she read it thoroughly then looked up at her uncle, "That's a 152 dollars" She sat the paper down.

The taller raccoon was in shock, she was only seven how did she know multiplication, "Uh…are you sure"?

"Yes. Check your thingy" She pointed.

Don did the math on the calculator only to gasp, Remy got it right. "That's amazing. Hey Peach, what's 541 times 204"?

Remy counted then blinked her eyes, "110,364"

Don gasped in shock, "Wow! You must amazing at math"

"Of course I am"! Remy frowned, "Everyone was a idiot in that class…except Stan…" She blushed.

"Stan? You mean Mitch's son"? Don's eyes lit up. It looked like his niece had a crush on this boy.

"Maybe…" Remy giggled, then looked at her feet, "He's funny and he's nice…to me"

Don chuckled, "Now I know you got that from your mom. Your dad always bottled up his feelings" He shook his head, "your dad would always hide secrets like it was something to be ashamed off. He had a huge crush on your mom and hid it for years"

Remy looked at her feet, "Stan doesn't like me. He's my best friend and he's too cute for me"

"Too cute for you"? He tickled her, "You're the most adorable girl I've ever seen"!

The molecoon giggled, "Yea. But…"

"No buts. If you like him. Be his friend and when the moment comes…tell him you like him" Don encouraged.

Remy whimpered, "But what if he doesn't like me back"?

Don chuckled, "His lost. You're a adorable, funny, smart girl"

The molecoon smiled, "Thank you Uncle Don"! She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

A car horn was heard making Remy smile, "Mommy and Daddy are back"! She raced to the door as fast as she could.

Don chuckled, walking over and opening the car door to see Rigby and Eileen step out. "So how was it"? Don asked.

"Well. We're having twins now…" Rigby grinned, "A boy and a girl"

Remy turned with shock in her eyes, "But I'm the girl"!

Eileen awed, "Yes you are. But since you're older, you'll be given a lot more respect"

The molecoon smiled, "So I get a brother and a sister"

"That's right. And when November comes you can meet them" Eileen smiled.

Remy cheered, "Awesome"! She grabbed Beef Burrito then smiled, "Goodbye Uncle Don" She gave him a hug.

"Bye Peaches" He waved, then looked at his older brother, "You've got a great kid there big bro"

Rigby smiled with pride, "Yea. I know. She can read, write and do very hard math. I'm proud of her"

Don smiled, "I wish I could have a family just like you"

Rigby sent a smile at Eileen, "Just fine the right girl" He headed back into his car.

* * *

**Aw! EILEEN AND RIGBY ARE HAVING TWINS! A boy and a girl! Aw! So Remy has a crush on Muscle Boy! *gasp* Oh I did NOT see that coming ;). Ok. I had to update before my waterpolo game so hang tight for the next chapter. I'm not a hundred percent on when I'll update again. So hang tight!**

* * *

"So Logan's picking you up"? Brianna smiled.

Alison nodded, "Yea but…I'm a little scared that he'll crash or something"

The robin patted her back, "Dude. Chill! Logan will probably drive so careful when you're in the car"

"Yea. I guess you're right" Alison walked down the street, only to turn, "Well. This is where Logan's picking me up"

Brianna nodded, "Ok. I'll call my mom" She pulled out her phone and dialed only to look up and squint, "Noah"!?

* * *

**That's where I'm ending it! No this isn't another Alison and Brianna adventure. You'll have to wait and see ;) And their summer is ending fast like after this chapter. I'm diving into school because Brianna's going to high school! Ahh! Well I was sorta inspired by my friend Ben, he can finally drive me to school! Ah! He's going to start on Friday! I'm so excited! Ok. Uh. Enough bout me! So where is Noah going? Why are Alison and Brianna there? Logan can drive?! Wait a minute! What! Ok see ya**

**-Ryan's out!**


	6. Hipster Evil Forces

**Hey I updated? Ahh! So weird! I kinda wanna have one of those days where I just keep updating and updating and updating like that one time I update like 3 times in one day! Ok, so last time we checked in…Remy was at her uncle's ok…ok let's try again. In this chapter. It's Noah and Jade. Yes. I really wanted to add Ken in this chapter and I did…sorta. But Alison and Brianna are like the Mordecai and Rigby of this story but when Noah and Ken get older they'll have wacky adventures too. But for now. Nobody cares about them LOL JK.**

**Bruno Mars: So what's the topic for today?**

**Me: Hipsters**

**Adam Levine: We all hosted SNL before it was cool.**

**Me: Hahah…wait DAMMIT!**

* * *

**A month later: The Park:**

Noah and all of his friends sat on the grass, Cassie smiled at her boyfriend, "Aren't you excited to meet my mom and dad tomorrow"? She grinned ear to ear.

The blue jay boy's eyes widened, he then remembered. Cassie was introducing him to her parents, soon he'd introduce her to his.

He gulped, "Uh.."

The blonde girl stared at him, "What's a matter? Don't you wanna meet them"?

"Uh…o-of course" Noah nodded, sweating nervously.

Jade playfully rolled her eyes then continued her conversation with Beth, "_Dork_"

Cassie's smile left her face, "Noah, this means the world to me. You have to make a good impression or else my parents won't let me date you anymore"

Noah's eyes widened even more, "What? You mean I have to ask your dad permission to date you"?

"No, but I want my parents to like you. You'll be fine as long as you don't wear anything with Batman on it" Cassie gave him a look, "You need to look nice"

Ken snickered, "No Batman? Cassie! You just threw out all of Noah's clothes"

Noah crossed his wings over his Batman shirt, "Bu-but Cass, I…"

The blonde girl heard a car honk, she grinned, "That's my dad" She kissed his cheek, "Bye Noah"! She ran off to car.

Through the dark glass, Noah saw a bulky looking man narrowing his eyes at the blue bird, he looked over at Cassie then said something to her making her giggle then say something back. Noah gulped then watched as the car drove off.

"Dang dude. I saw that look" Ken spoke, "That's death look of a lifetime"

Noah shot a glare at his best friend, "Ugh! Cassie's dad will never like me"

The beaver nodded, "Well you are pretty stubborn, you don't like raisins, you're a huge Mama's boy, you still call your mom, mommy. You think hipsters are stupid and you still have Batman and Green Lantern nightlights"

"You're so not helping"! Noah glared.

"How can you not like hipsters? That's basically me" Jade looked at her friend, "I'm a hipster"

Noah rolled his eyes, "You're not a hipster. Hipster's are those stuck up people that claim they do everything before everyone else"

"Hipsters are more then just that! They don't care what people think! They don't care about matching clothes and they love all sorts of music" The flamingo narrowed her eyes, "And what are you supposed to be? Some sorta rocker grudge boy"?

"No. I'm Noah" Noah stared at her in utter confusion.

James pointed, "Meh. I could see Noah being Goth"

Carlos slowly looked at James then back at Noah, "No…just no" The canary spoke.

Noah stood up, "Hipsters are stupid Jade! And you're not a hipster! Now get over it"!

Jade glared as she stood up, "Hipsters are not stupid! I'm sorry I'm not a preppy cheerleader! But I'm a hipster! You need to get over it Grudge Boy"!

"I'm sorry Grudge Boy"? Noah argued.

James looked over at Carlos, "Does this count as a lovers' quarrel"?

Carlos shook his head, "Nah. They need to be girlfriend and boyfriend first"

Jade glared, "Yea! Like that stupid Green Day you always listen to"!

Everyone became silent, Noah stood there with his fists clench, "I…" He then narrowed his eyes, "I guess you are a hipster…you are stupid" He spat.

Jade glared at him, "Well fine then! I guess my dad was right about you! You are a bad boy Noah James Quintel"! She stomped away.

The dark feathered bird shouted after her, "Yea! Well you're too much of a goody-goody"!

Jade didn't turn her head, she kept stomping away from him.

Everyone stood in shock, Tristan was the first to speak, "Whoa…I don't know which is worst watching that friendship end or watching Jade tell someone that her dad was actually right about Noah"

James looked over to see Noah still watching Jade walk away, "Why did you say that"?

"I hate hipsters! It's just a bunch of crud that people claim they are"! Noah walked away.

Beth looked to see Jade was gone, "Oh. That must suck when your crush says he hates your style"

Tristan nodded, "Totally"

* * *

**The next day:**

Noah sat in front of the TV sighing a deep sigh, Jade was no longer talking to him. Not even a text. Noah felt a deep burning sensation in his chest, he ignored it and continued to watch TV.

The blue jay wasn't looking forward to meeting Cassie's parents. Cassie said that he should come by at two and look nice and fancy. It was ten.

Margaret walked into the room, "Sweetie. C'mon you need to get dressed. You can't meet your girlfriend's parents in your pajamas"

Noah nodded, "Yea sure" He headed upstairs.

After a quick shower, the blue jay got dressed in a button up black shirt and white tie. He looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't shake the nervous feeling.

"Ah. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Danse. I'm Noah…I'm dating your daughter" He suddenly scowled, "Dang it"! He smoothed his hair back, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Danse, I'm Noah, your daughter's boyfriend" He gulped then face-palmed, "I'm doomed" He headed downstairs, passing his sister and Alison.

"Yea but I think Natasha's right about this mall" Brianna smiled as they headed down the stairs.

Alison nodded, "Yea. The downtown one has to have some awesome back to school clothes"

Margaret giggled, "Girls. It's August 1st. You guys need to chill"

"Yea but Mom! We're Freshman! We need to start this year with a bang"! Brianna cheered. "The swimming season! I can't wait"! She jumped up.

"And they have a dance class! A class like PE just for dancing"! Alison squealed.

Noah rolled his eyes and plopped himself on the TV only to see a commercial:

"Hey you! Do you lack in self confident"? The TV's announcer asked.

The blue jay nodded, "Yea"

"Do you need to impress someone for a special someone"? The voice continued.

Noah nodded, "My girlfriend's dad"

"Then you need"! The voice boomed, showing a bottle of brown liquid, "Bro Max-a-Muss! It gives you the self confident you need! For a date! For a meeting! For anything"!

Noah's eyes widened, "Whoa"! He looked at the TV, "That's perfect"! He turned to his mom. "Mom! Can you take me to the mall"?

Margaret grabbed her car keys, "Sure Honey. I'm already taking the girls"

* * *

**Downtown mall:**

Margaret dropped off the kids and smiled, "Ok Noah. I'm coming back here at one to pick you up" She looked up at Brianna, "Call me if you want to be picked up sooner"

"Yea sure Mom" Brianna waved.

Margaret drove away, Brianna looked at Noah, "Ok. So Alison and I are gonna look at new outfits for school. So get your perfume and text me" Brianna ruffed up his hair.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Yea. Yea! And it's cologne"! He shouted after his sister.

The blue jay headed to the store only to groan, he hated going to the mall sometimes, going to mall meant trying on itchy clothes he'd never wear and returning unneeded clothes relatives had given him.

He walked by a coffee place only to see a man talking with a girl only to see Noah's shirt, "Whoa? You have major class little bro"

"Oh thanks I'm seeing my girlfriend's parents" Noah smiled.

The man nodded, "Nice. I met this gal's parents and they loved me" He pointed at his tie, "What's with the tie"?

"Just to add more class" Noah smirked, then looked at the man's hand. "What's that"?

A scoff came from the girl, "Have you never seen a walkman before"?

"A walkman"? Noah then remembered, "Oh yea. My mom has one"

The girl giggled, "Aw. He's so cute when he has no idea what he's talking about"

"Easy Tiffany. He's just a little kid" The man smirked then looked over.

Noah looked at the two only to roll his eyes, "Oh geez"

The girl was wearing a brown fedora along with a red ski jacket with a orange vest. The man was wearing red tinted shades with a ripped white shirt, with a red tie and black ripped vest along with black jeans.

"Hipsters" Noah groaned. "Oh boy. Just leave me alone! I've about had it with every hipster"

Tiffany's beau frowned, "I'm sorry? You've had it"?

Noah nodded, "You "hipsters" claim that you're different! But you're not"!

Tiffany gasped, "Says! You! Like we care what you think" She turned to her boyfriend, "Let's go Marty McFlee"

"Marty McFlee" Noah rolled his eyes, "Like Marty McFly except McFly has a hover-board"

Marty narrowed his eyes, "Listen Pal! You can talk trash about my style! You can talk trash about every hipster! But nobody insults the name my father gave me" He narrowed his eyes, "So what's your deal with hipsters"?

"Nothing! I just hate hipsters! They're annoying" Noah glared.

Tiffany looked at Noah, "Did a hipster break your heart"?

"No"! The blue jay shouted.

Marty looked at him, "Yea. I see a bit of sadness in your eyes! A hipster broke your heart"

Noah squirmed, "Nobody broke my heart! And I'm gonna break my girlfriend's heart if I don't get it together and get that cologne"

The hipster looked at him, "Wait? I'm sorry cologne"?

"Yes! That Bro Max-A-Muss" He spoke.

Tiffany sneered, "Oh Bro Max-A-Muss? Sweetie. Didn't they just sell out"?

Marty's smile grew, "Oh why yes they did Tiff. I wonder who got the last bottle"? He reached into his jacket pocket to expose the bottle.

Noah's eyes widened in shock then went back into a frown, "They didn't sell out"!

The hipster laughed, "Well go see for yourself and if you come back here" He dropped a piece of paper in his lap.

Noah grabbed the paper and ran for the store that supposedly sold the cologne only to see the horror nightmare. The hipster was correct, they had sold out.

"NOOOOOOOOO"! Noah fell to his knees. "No! You stupid hipsters"! He slammed his fists on the ground. He bowed his head, "I hate hipsters"!

Noah looked at the instructions on the paper, he was to go to Marty's 'pad' and get the cologne. He glared, "Fine! If that's what it takes"! He stood up only to see a boy laughing. "What's so funny"? Noah asked.

The boy laughed, "You're wasting your time if you think you'll get that cologne just by walking in and asking for it" He chuckled, "That place will be filled with hipsters that won't even talk to you because you're not a hipster"

Noah's eyes widened, "Are you serious"?

The boy nodded, "I went over there and it was a mad house! And don't fake being a hipster! They can sense it"! He whispered franticly.

Noah sighed, "Fine. I'm giving up" He stood up and walked away. As he was walking to where Brianna was light music hit his ears making him lift his head and sigh:

_Cause when I'm with him _

_I am thinking of you_

_What you would do if _

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was…_

_Looking into your eyes._

Noah lifted his head, "Katy Perry…" He then sighed, "That stupid girl Jade likes" He then looked up, "Jade! She's a hipster! Maybe she can…" He slumped his shoulders, "Oh that's right…" He covered his face then sighed, "I have to try"

* * *

**Jeremy and Sabrina's house:**

Jade sat on her bed playing Katy Perry's sad songs on her phone, she painted her nails a black color making her smile, "I think I like being Emo" She looked up at her bright pink hair and sighed, "Too bad I can't dye my hair until I'm fourteen"

"The one that got away" She sang as she dried her fingers.

Then she heard panting, she looked over at her window to see a face she didn't want to see right now. Noah. She glared, looking at him walking up to her house.

He was lucky Jeremy was at work, he would've soaked Noah with the hose.

"Jade! I need help"! Noah confessed, completely out of breath.

The flamingo glared, "You got a lot of nerve"!

Noah gasped for breath, "Hey! I would've brought a boom box but I ran from the mall"!

"You really thinking bringing up 80s movies will make me forgive you"? Jade reached up to close her window.

Noah shouted, "Please! I need help! You're the only that can help"

Jade glared, "Why don't you ask Cassie"?

"Because she doesn't know about this! And she'll kill me because this will probably involve getting my dress shirt dirty" Noah spoke.

The flamingo sighed, gesturing with her hand, "Alright come up"

Noah ran towards the vine and climbed up to her window, only to yell in shock. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU"!?

Jade glared, "What my eyes"?

"Yes"! Noah gasped, "Why are you wearing mascara"? He looked at her outfit, "And all black"?

The flamingo glared, "I'm emo now since apparently being hipster is stupid" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes. I'm sorry I said that. Being hipster isn't stupid" Noah gave her a cheesy smile.

Jade glared, "A worthless apology isn't going to fix this! You hurt me pretty bad"

The blue jay nodded, "Yes. I know…but ok I'm sorry" He looked at her, "Please don't be emo! Have you lost your mind"?!

Jade looked at him, "Why do you care? I loved being a hipster but apparently I need to be a perfect princess "

Noah looked at her then sighed, "I don't like the new Jade! I liked the old one! The one that had that awesome personality not this Jade that's angry and depressing"

The flamingo smiled a little bit, "Thanks" She wiped the mascara off. "Now what do you need help with"?

"*sigh*I wanted to get this bottle of cologne to help me prepare to meet Cassie's parents but these hipsters took the last bottle and for me to get it I need to go to Marty's "pad" and get the bottle"

"Mary Mc Flee"? Jade asked.

Noah nodded, "Yea. You know him"?

The flamingo's eyes widened, "Know him? He's like the most popular hipster sensation ever"! She looked at him, "You got him mad"?

"Well. I was having a rough time ok"? Noah glared, "Now what do you know about Marty"?

Jade smiled, "Easy. All you have to do is apologize but you won't even be allowed in dressed like that" She pointed at his outfit.

"What? It's got class" Noah argued.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Listen Grudge Boy, I'll get you into that flat but you need to do as I say" She headed into her closet, "Take off your clothes"

Noah turned bright red and unbuttoned his shirt, "Uh. Jade" He turned only to have a shirt slap him in the face.

"Wear that with your tie" Jade answered, not looking at him.

Noah quickly placed on the white shirt then took off his pants, "Uh ok now what"?

Jade threw camouflage pants at him, "Hipsters don't really care for matching"

The blue jay looked in the mirror, "I look stupid" He looked to see Jade offering him shades, "I look even worst" He cried as he tried on the red tinted shades.

"No you don't" Jade grabbed a change of clothes and headed down the hall into her bathroom.

When Jade came back, Noah's beak nearly parted. She had a on a Beatles shirt with white jeans, wearing a black beanie. "C'mon let's go"! She hurried to her window.

Noah shook his head, "What was that"? He climbed down the vine.

* * *

**Downtown Mall:**

"So yea. And then Logan tells me that he hits a trashcan on the way out of the driveway" Alison giggled.

Brianna laughed, "That's too good! Connor's been bragging about getting his permit"

The peacock smiled, "Ooh. So Connor will be driving a certain someone to school"

"Shut it" The robin gently pushed her friend then looked up, "So Logan's picking you up"? Brianna smiled.

Alison nodded, "Yea but…I'm a little scared that he'll crash or something"

The robin patted her back, "Dude. Chill! Logan will probably drive so careful when you're in the car"

"Yea. I guess you're right" Alison walked down the street, only to turn, "Well. This is where Logan's picking me up"

Brianna nodded, "Ok. I'll call my mom" She pulled out her phone and dialed only to look up and squint, "Noah"!?

The robin looked to see a Noah dressed up like a hipster, Jade was right next to him.

"Alison! C'mere"! Brianna waved her friend over.

The peacock ran over to see, "What happened to Noah"?

Brianna shrugged, "I don't know but wanna follow them"?

"Yes" Alison replied.

Noah looked to see Marty's flat was filled with hipsters, he groaned then looked at his phone. 12:45 pm. "Jade. My mom's picking me up at one"

"Don't worry Mama's Boy. I'll get you home in time for your date" Jade hushed, she headed onto the porch and knocked.

Tiffany answered, "Hey Fellow Hips! How's it hanging"?

"Ah. The same" Jade shrugged then pointed to herself, "My boyfriend's brother needs some legit cologne do you mind helping us out"?

Tiffany looked at Noah, "You're her boyfriend's brother"?

"Yes" Noah murmured.

The lady smiled, "Alrighty then, come on in"

Noah and Jade headed inside, with Brianna and Alison following right behind. Alison and Brianna ran to the windows to see.

The blue jay looked at Jade, "Can't we just get the cologne"?

"Yes. Just hang on" The flamingo shushed him again.

Noah nodded, looking around only to see Marty sitting by the cologne bottle, "Right there"!

Jade turned then smiled, "Ah! Bingo"! She ran over to see Marty talking with another fellow hipster. She reached over only to gasp as Marty took the bottle into his grasp.

She glared then turned to Noah, "I have a idea" She pointed, "You climb under the table and try to grab bottle while I distract him"

Noah nodded, running under the table. Jade turned to see Marty, "Marty! Have you checked out Maroon 5's Overexposed CD"?

"Uh duh" Marty chuckled, "Aren't you a bit young? You know I remember Maroon 5 from when they were Kara's Flowers"

Jade nodded, "Oh well. I'm just into old music like The Beatles, Beach Boys, Journey, Bon Jovi"

Marty sat down the bottle, "You're into 80s bands"?

Noah reached up and felt around on the table, hearing the full conversation. "Yes. But I like new stuff too like Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, Cody Simpson"

"Ah! You're into some very good music my dear" Marty chuckled.

Jade giggled, "Yea but sometimes…when my friends aren't with me and I'm home alone…I sometimes listen to Green Day"

Marty smiled, "Green Day! Oh! I loved that band. Billie Joe Armstrong is just amazing"

"Right…you are" Her eyes darted to the table, "Right"! She coughed.

Noah moved his hand to the right only to feel the bottle, a smile grew on his face, "Thank you"! He went to grab it only for a hand to yank the bottle away. "No"! He whispered.

Tiffany looked at Marty, "Is this the perfume"?

"No! You want midnight! It's in the kitchen"! Marty pointed only to see little brown eyes underneath the table, "What the"? He pulled Noah's wing to see Noah, "You"!

Jade gulped, "Wait Marty"!

Marty turned, "You too! Oh my god! You two just think you could walk in here and take my cologne? Well you're wrong"! He looked over, "Tiffany"!

Tiffany walked back into room, "Are they non-hipsters"?

"This boy definitely isn't a hipster"! He shoved Noah towards Tiffany, "Throw him down into the basement"

Jade screamed, "Wait! No! Don't! He's my friend"! She looked at Marty, "I'm a fellow hipster"!

Marty chuckled, "Nice try" He carried her to the steps of the basement and tossed her down the stairs with Noah following.

Noah looked to see he was laying on Jade, "Oops! Sorry"! He blushingly got up.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Gah! They are why some people hate hipsters"! The flamingo looked at Noah then sat on the stairs. "I'm sorry Noah"

"You're sorry"? Noah sat next to her, "I'm the one that got you into this mess. If it wasn't for me. You'd probably be in some fancy private school, free of troubles and worries"

Jade looked at him, "If it wasn't for you"? She laughed, "Noah, if it wasn't for you. I'd be like Chris. Some know-it-all loser" She smiled, "You're always in a good mood no matter what. You always have something to talk about and I'm glad to say you're my best friend"

The blue jay smiled, "Well. I just wish I was as smart as you. I've seen that homework you get and I didn't even understand half of it"

Jade giggled, "Yea"

"And I heard what you said, sounds like Green Day doesn't suck so bad because Miss Jaden Perrie Ret listens to Green Day"!

"Oh shut up! That's like coming clean to listening to Katy Perry" Jade looked away.

Noah rubbed the back of his neck, "Meh. On the radio occasionally"

Tiffany and Marty smiled, "Well that's awesome! We got the two kids"

The hipster man nodded, "You think we actually got the right kids this time? I'm getting tired of kidnapping and then Boss not getting pleased"

"I'm sure we did. He meets Boss's description. Dark blue feathered, brown eyes" Tiffany smiled, "Soon that thirty thousand dollars will be ours"

"Yep" Marty grinned as he pecked her lips until the doorbell rang.

He headed to the door and opened it to see a blue and green feathered peacock, "Hello sir, I just came to tell you that prices on Girl Scout cookies have ROSE"! The peacock lifted a fire extinguisher and fired on Marty, knocking him to the ground.

Alison turned, "C'mon Bri"!

Brianna aimed her fire extinguisher, "Don't make me us this thing"!

The peacock fired on the group of hipsters running towards them, "Go find Noah and Jade! I'll hold them off" She fired at the crowd, "C'mon! Alison's on fire today"!

Brianna ran to the basement door and jolted the doorknob only for it to be locked, Brianna turned to see Tiffany staring at her, "Are you gonna open this for me"?

"Never"! Tiffany glared.

The robin smiled, "Alright then" She aimed the nozzle and fired knocking Tiffany into the wall then slammed the extinguisher against the doorknob, unlocking the door, Brianna opened the door, "C'mon Jade and Noah! Let's go"!

Noah took Jade's hand, "Let's go"! They rushed up the stairs.

Alison continued to fire on the crowd, only to not notice Marty behind her, "ALISON"! Brianna fired her extinguisher, knocking Marty down.

Jade turned and grinned, "Oh wait"! She grabbed something then headed out with Noah.

"C'mon IAN"! Brianna grabbed her friend's wing, "Let's move girl! Move"! She and Alison ran outside, Brianna yanked the nozzle off the fire extinguisher and tied it around the doorknob, locking the evil hipsters inside.

Brianna let out a sigh of relief, "You ok"?

Noah and Jade nodded, "Yea*cough**cough*" Jade smiled, "I'm ok"

"Oh great. All that hard work for nothing. That cologne wasn't worth it" Noah sighed.

Jade lifted the bottle, "But Noah"

"I know. I know. I should've just faced my fears like a grown up but no! I was being a chicken" Noah groaned.

"But I have…" Jade sighed, "Fine then. I guess I'll just return to the evil hipsters"!

Noah's eyes widened, "You got it"!? He hugged his best friend, "THANK YOU JADE"! He took it then hugged her again.

The flamingo giggled, "No prob" She reached into her backpack, "Here's your clothes! And have a great date dude"

"Thanks" Noah ran off to change.

* * *

**Later that day:**

Cassie took Noah's hand, "Don't worry Noah, I'm sure my parents will love you" She led him into the living room.

Noah looked around and smiled, it was obvious Cassie was a only child. There were many pictures of her, from newborn to recent. He smiled at a baby picture of Cassie then looked up to see the burly looking guy. He narrowed his eyes at Noah then looked at Cassie.

He had blonde hair and massive upper body strength, Cassie spoke, "Daddy! This is Noah, my boyfriend. Noah. This is my dad, Patrick"

The blue jay spoke, sticking out a hand, "Hello there Sir"

Patrick narrowed his eyes at the boy then smiled, "Hello to you too Noah" He turned, "Won't you meet my lovely wife, Ladonna"

A blonde woman with spiked hair, wearing a black garbage bag like dress with gold marks on it walked over, "Oh this must be the famous Noah. I've heard so much about"

Noah smiled at her, "Nice to meet you I'm Noah Quintel"

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you Mordecai's boy"?

"Yes Mrs. Danse" He nodded.

Ladonna giggled, "That's why you look so familiar, you're the spitting image of your father but I hope a better dancer for my daughter's sake" She joked.

Noah chuckled, "Yes Mrs. Danse. I'm pretty good"

Ladonna smiled then sniffed the air, "What's that awful stench"?

Cassie sniffed the air, "I smell it too"

Patrick sniffed then repulsed a little bit, "I recognize that smell…it's Bro Max-A-Muss cologne. I wore it once as a kid, it was awful"!

Noah's eyes widened in sudden horror, _"Crud."_

* * *

**Give a big hand to Hawkmeister for coming up with that last bit! I'm telling ya Hawkmeister cracks me up a lot. XD ok so yes Noah met Cassie's parents cute? It went well…so yes! And next chapter. I know I promised Brianna going to high school and that's what you're getting! And then after that it'll be a baby chapter then another high school chapter I think? Also thank you if you guys put in names for the Rigleen baby! But they've already been decided! I hope you like them! But for now let's focus on Bri! Because we all watched this little girl grow up and now she's in high school!**

* * *

Brianna cleared her throat, opening the door to see her future school for four years. She felt her heart leap into her stomach. She felt queasy and terrified. The same feeling when she went to daycare but daycare wasn't that much different from high school.

The robin looked over to see a girl wearing a too short of a dress, she looked away to see a boy and his friends hiding a dirty magazine behind a textbook, obviously seniors. She hugged her binder to herself. _"You got this Bri"_ She looked to see Alison was holding hands with Logan, while he was helping her with her books. She turned her head to see Natasha and her boyfriend Aiden holding hands and smooching, along with Tasha and her boyfriend Nathan kissing as well.

Brianna quickly made a left turn, with her schedule, only to see Juniors throwing trash at the Freshman boys, and Seniors giving Freshman boys the death glare.

"I wanna go home"! She whispered, "I don't like high school"! She turned only to slam into someone. "Crap"! She whispered then bent down to get her books only to see a red robin smiling back at her. "Hi…" She smiled.

"Hey" He smiled, picking up her Biology book, "Biology for a Freshman"? He handed her the book.

She nodded, "I'm kinda smart for my age" She looked up, "I'm Brianna Quintel"

The red robin stuck out his wing, "Arthur Smith but you can call me Artie"

Brianna shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Artie" She turned to see Connor holding his backpack on one shoulder. "Connor"!

The green bird turned and smiled, "Hey Bri"! He greeted. Then looked at Artie.

Brianna smiled, "Connor this is Artie and Artie this is Connor, my boyfriend"

Artie spoke, "Uh…boyfriend"?

* * *

**OMG. I couldn't stop typing sorry! So it's Brianna's first day of high school! And I won't update for a while because I'm at that point where I'm typing too long and I can't even spell you with adding unnecessary letters or using Spellcheck. Anyway! I promise to update soon! We got a lot of chapters ahead of us! So be prepared!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	7. Brianna's first day of highschool

**Hello! Guess what today is! For those of you that stalk my profile it's the day when I first published ACBU. Jk. I stalk my own profile and others ;). Ok now this is Brianna's first day of high school! We've watch this little girl grown up from all the good days and the bad days! And I'll speed this along because Tardis9715 is face timing me at this moment and he really wants me to hurry the hell up! So here you guys go! Enjoy! And review! :D**

**Bruno Mars: Man. I wish went back to high school**

**Adam Levine: Me too.**

**Kara Flower: Well don't go it sucks!**

**Diana Perrie: I seem to like it!**

**Kara Flower: That's because you have good grades!**

**Me: Kids! Get back into the time machine!**

* * *

**September: Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

Brianna's eyes opened, she let out a sigh. "No! I love summer break"! She looked out her window, the sun was high in the air. She sighed, "My last day of freedom"

She sighed, high school seemed like this big scary place where drugs, sex and violence always occurred. Brad described it as prison, the classes were almost our hour long, the food always smelled like a sewer, teachers were very strict on phones and gum, and Seniors love to torture Freshman.

Brianna got out of bed, thinking about high school, it made her stomach hurt. She had her schedule looked over, she felt nervous, _"What if I can't find my class? What if they mark me late? Or that I skipped school? Or what if!"_ Brianna rubbed her eyes, _"There is no doubt I'm Mordecai's daughter"_ She headed downstairs in her pink guitar pajamas.

Margaret quickly pulled away from kissing and smiled, "Hi Bri. Good morning"

"Morning" Brianna sighed as she took a seat, then stuck a fork in her pancakes.

The blue jay looked up at his daughter, "You ok there Bri"?

"I'm just thinking about high school" She sighed, "I can't believe I'm a freshman"

Mordecai nodded, "Well be lucky that you were not a Freshman when you were my age"!

Margaret giggled, "Seniors are jerks, Juniors are pigs and Sophomores are just plain mean"

Brianna nodded, "Well. I'm glad I can pick my elective at school"

"What class are you taking"? Mordecai asked as he drank some of his coffee.

The robin smiled, "I wanna take a music class. To learn how to play the saxophone"

Margaret smiled as she gave Brianna some coffee, "That sounds awesome Bri. You really wanna play a instrument"?

"Yea"! Brianna nodded.

The cardinal took a bite of her breakfast, "Ok then"

Noah raced down the stairs in nothing but Batman pajama pants, he grabbed his mom's wing and smiled, "Hi Mommy! Did I ever tell you how much I love you"?

"You're not getting out of going to school tomorrow" Margaret answered, not meeting his eyes.

Noah tugged on her hand, "Please Mom! I don't wanna go! Everyone there is already ten and I'm still nine"!

"Carlos and Jade are still nine" Margaret answered, taking a bite out of her toast.

"But! I'm Batman! Batman doesn't go to school" Noah pleaded.

Brianna rolled her eyes, "Batman doesn't have parents either"

Noah turned towards Brianna then Margaret, "Please Mom! Please! I love summer"!

"No Noah. You have to go to school" The cardinal answered.

The dark feathered avian tried again, "Please Mom! I'm your baby boy"!

Margaret smiled, "Yes you are" She kissed his forehead, "Now Baby Boy. I'm telling you. You're going to school"

Noah sighed, "Ok" He headed to his chair and slumped down. "But.."

"I'm serious Noah" Margaret looked at him, "You're going to school"

Mordecai smirked, "You're the oldest of elementary school. You're in fifth grade. What's wrong with that"?

Noah shrugged, "I have Mr. Tanks"

"What's wrong with him? I thought your mom and you met him already"? Mordecai looked at Margaret.

Margaret nodded, "We did. And Noah decided to make a scene" She looked over at Noah, "Tell your dad what you told your teacher"

The dark feathered bird looked at his feet, "He didn't know what Doctor Who was"

Mordecai looked at his son, "Noah"

Brianna looked at him, "Dude. It's Batman and Doctor Who with you, seriously"

"Hey! He's a jerk! I don't like Mr. Tanks"! Noah argued.

Margaret giggled, "You're so Mordecai's son"

The blue jay looked at his wife, "I'm not the one who let the seven year old watch Doctor Who"

"Hm. I'm sure this little one's not watching Doctor Who" Margaret patted her belly.

Noah nodded, "Yes my brother is! He's gonna love Batman and Doctor Who"!

Brianna rolled her eyes, "Just what we need. Another Noah"

"Yes! We need another me"! Noah chirped.

Margaret giggled, "I think we could use another boy in the house"

The blue jay looked over, "Really? C'mon, deep down you know you want a girl"

"Hm…no" Margaret shook her head, then stood up to clear her plate, "You want a girl because they're easier to deal with" She jerked her thumb to Brianna, "Bri was the most smartest baby ever" She looked at her baby, "And little Noah was a trouble maker"

"What do you mean was"? Mordecai and Brianna said.

Margaret smiled, "Boys are just easier to deal with"

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "Speaking of genders. We need a name for this one"

"If it's a boy I want Liam" Margaret answered, giving her belly a pat.

"No! No! No"! Noah hopped off his chair, "That's one of the names in One Direction! My brother isn't gonna be named Liam"!

Margaret giggled, "Fine. What name did you have in mind Noah"?

"Bruce Wayne, Billie Joe, Clark Kent, Hal Jordan" Noah looked up at his mom.

"We're not naming anyone after Batman" Brianna looked at her brother, "You can do that with your kids"

Margaret giggled, "So Bruce from Noah, Brianna, any boy names"?

"I like Peter" Brianna shrugged. "After Bruno Mars"

Noah's eyes widened in horror, "Mom! Please don't name my brother that"!

The family shared a laugh, Margaret giggled, "So Bruce, Peter, Liam, and Mordecai…"? She looked at him.

"Well if he looks anything like me like Noah did. You should get your wish" The blue jay jokingly poked her shoulder, "Naming him Junior"  
Margaret smiled then kissed him, "Yes"

Noah looked at Brianna, "I was gonna be named Mordecai Jr."?

The cardinal nodded, "That's right. But your dad came up with Noah at the last minute" Margaret kissed her son's cheek, "You would've been Mordecai James Quintel Jr."

"Wow. I'm lucky my name's Noah. Could you imagine spelling Mordecai when you're two"? Noah chuckled then looked at Brianna, "It must've sucked for you"

Margaret giggled, "Well Brianna could spell her name but she'd always get confused about the Ns so she'd put three or four"

Brianna face-palmed, "I was stupid back then"

Mordecai chuckled, "Like the time you try to jump off the balcony at our old apartment"

Noah pointed and laughed, "Haha! Stupid"!

"Oh let's not get too ahead of ourselves there Mister" She ruffled up his hair, "Coming from the boy that loved to cram circles into the triangle hole on the box"

"Look who's stupid now"! Brianna stuck out her tongue making Noah laugh.

Margaret giggled, "You both had your moments"

Noah finished his breakfast then headed out of the room, "To the TV"!

Brianna continued to think about high school, it completely terrified her to think that she was going to high school. She headed out of the room, watching her little brother watch TV.

"_Man. High school better be a great experience!"_ Brianna headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Margaret walked up the stairs, "Kids. It's time for bed. Are your backpacks by the door"? She opened Noah's bedroom door.

"Yes Mom" Noah replied, not looking away from his game.

"No Noah. I don't see your backpack" Margaret looked at the door, "I don't see that Batman backpack"

The dark feathered avian looked up shocked, "What? Well no backpack means…no school…so oh well" He shrugged then turned back.

Margaret shook her head, "Oh well. I guess we're gonna have to use Brianna's old backpack" She walked into the hallway and pulled out a Blue's Clues backpack from Brianna's daycare days, "Ok. So this is your new backpack" She sat the pack down.

Noah turned and winced, "What no! I'm fifth grade! I can't go to school with that"! The dark feathered avian frowned.

"Well. You have no idea where your Batman backpack is so I'm sorry Sweetie" She smiled.

Noah sighed then opened his closet door, exposing his Batman backpack, "Here" He handed it to her.

"Oh good you found it" Margaret smiled, "Now get ready for bed" She shook her head to herself then went into Brianna's room.

Brianna was listening to Maroon 5 and texting only to see her mom, "Hi Mom"

"Hey. It's time for bed" Margaret smiled, looking at her daughter.

Brianna yanked off her headphones and sat them down, then plugged in her phone. Margaret headed out of the room, "Goodnight Bri. You have a big day tomorrow" She closed the door and headed down the hallway.

Brianna smiled, then lifted her blankets to see her bunny, Wah. She still slept with Wah. Something about the bunny made her feel safe. She hugged the bunny, "I'm gonna be a Freshman Wah" She snuggled into her pillow and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Brianna stood in front of her closet, "Today's the day" She said to herself, then grabbed a sky blue dress. She combed her hair into two spikes then brushed her teeth.

When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt like a Freshman. She ran down the stairs to see Margaret making breakfast. Noah sitting in a chair, not looking too happy.

"You look nice Noah" Brianna commented.

The dark feathered avian hated the tradition of dressing nice for the first day of school, he was stuck wearing a black button up shirt with a red tie with his hair gelled back.

"I thought he did" Margaret giggled, looking back at her son, "You always make your father's faces"

Noah glared, "I don't like my hair like this"!

Margaret shrugged, "When you get home you can wear Batman and Doctor Who. I promise" She looked at Brianna, "You look beautiful Bri"

"Thanks Mom" She sat down and begin to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, Margaret gave the kids her best wishes and hugs. While Mordecai was driving them to school, "Have a great day Bri"

"I will" Brianna laughed to herself, then picked up her pink backpack.

Noah slugged his Batman backpack over his shoulder, "Have a great day Baby Boy"

"Bye Mom" Noah sighed.

Mordecai and the kids got into the car and drove off. They pulled up to Twin Peaks Elementary school, "Bye little dude" Mordecai waved.

"Bye Dad" He waved then saw his friends, "Hey Ken! You have a Superman backpack"!

Mordecai drove to the high school and parked the car, "You ready Bri"?

"Yea…I guess" Brianna opened her door then took her backpack, "Bye Daddy" She waved then walked onto campus.

"Bye Bri" Mordecai waved, then looked to see five year old Brianna walking onto campus, wearing her Blue's Clues backpack and little pigtails in her hair. He blinked his eyes to see the normal Brianna still walking on campus. "Margaret's right. She did grow up too fast"

* * *

The robin walked to the front doors, looking at the giant building, she looked at the doors, "Here we go"

Brianna cleared her throat, opening the door to see her future school for four years. She felt her heart leap into her stomach. She felt queasy and terrified. The same feeling when she went to daycare but daycare wasn't that much different from high school.

The robin looked over to see a girl wearing a too short of a dress, she looked away to see a boy and his friends hiding a dirty magazine behind a textbook, obviously Seniors. She hugged her binder to herself. _"You got this Bri"_ She looked to see Alison was holding hands with Logan, while he was helping her with her books. She turned her head to see Natasha and her boyfriend Aiden holding hands and smooching, along with Tasha and her boyfriend Nathan kissing as well.

Brianna quickly made a left turn, with her schedule, only to see Juniors throwing trash at the Freshman boys, and Seniors giving Freshman boys the death glare.

"I wanna go home"! She whispered, "I don't like high school"! She turned only to slam into someone. "Crap"! She whispered then bent down to get her books only to see a red robin smiling back at her. "Hi…" She smiled.

"Hey" He smiled, picking up her Biology book, "Biology for a Freshman"? He handed her the book.

She nodded, "I'm kinda smart for my age" She looked up, "I'm Brianna Quintel"

The red robin stuck out his wing, "Arthur Smith but you can call me Artie"

Brianna shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Artie" She turned to see Connor holding his backpack on one shoulder. "Connor"!

The green bird turned and smiled, "Hey Bri"! He greeted. Then looked at Artie.

Brianna smiled, "Connor this is Artie and Artie this is Connor, my boyfriend"

Artie spoke, "Uh…boyfriend"?

"Yea. We've been dating since fifth grade" Connor smiled.

Artie laughed, "That's awesome! I've never met a couple that were together all through middle school"

Brianna nodded, "Yea"!

Artie smiled, "Well I'm a Sophomore. So I'll be glad to answer any questions you have"?

"Wait" Connor said, "How come you're the only one who's nice? A Junior just told me to stay out of Junior territory" He looked at Brianna, "All I said was where's the bathroom"

Artie nodded, "Welcome to high school, there's certain rules you need to know. First of all, don't ever challenge the Seniors! They'll beat you! Don't look at them, don't talk to them unless they talk to you" Artie gestured with his wing, "Follow me! I'll show you Senior, Junior and Sophomore territory"

Brianna took Connor's hand, "What'll happen if we go on Senior territory"?

"They'll make you climb the Fresh-meat pole" Artie answered then pointed.

Brianna looked over, "Huh…what's so scary about that"?

Artie looked over, "The Seniors are throwing eggs at you and Juniors are throwing water balloons as you're climbing, if you climb to the top and declare it Freshman territory, the seniors will give you their luxury spot on the bleachers"

"Logan never told me this" Connor looked at Brianna then whispered, "I don't think we should trust this guy"

"Connor. Be nice" Brianna looked at him, then tightened her grip, "He's very nice. Maybe his big brother told him this"

The green bird smiled then kissed her cheek, "For you I'll be nice"

Artie turned to them, "You guys are so lucky. I haven't had a girlfriend since Kindergarten"

"You'll find someone Artie" Brianna smiled, trying to be helpful, "In Maroon 5, they say that the love of your life will chase after you no matter what"

"Thanks" Artie smiled then kept walking, showing the two Freshman the territories.

When the bell rang for first period, Brianna and Connor headed to Geography together, she held his hand as they sat down. They were the first ones to the classroom.

"Wow. I love Geography, we get to learn about rocks and caves" Connor took out a folder.

Brianna smiled, "Well I just wanna get to music class and Biology"

The green bird chuckled, poking her, "You're a nerd"

"You're a dork" The robin replied.

Alison sprinted into the classroom then took a seat next to Brianna, with her eyes dazed. "Hey guys.." She let out a loving sigh.

"You ok? You seem a little too happy" Brianna looked at her friend.

Connor looked over, "Are you on drugs"?

Alison giggled, "Well. I opened my locker and found this radio playing One Thing and Logan surprised me with a kiss and carried me around bridal style" She let out a dreamy sigh, "I'm marrying him"

Brianna laughed, "You said that about Harry Styles and Ian Hecox"

"Well. Yes. I'm dating Harry Styles, I'm engaged to Ian Hecox and I'm dating Logan. And I'm gonna have children with all of them"

Connor opened his folder, "I'm out" He refused to make eye contact with Alison.

Brianna giggled, "Alright! What classes do we have together"? They compared schedules.

The two best friends were so happy, they had PE, Math and English together.

The teacher came in and slammed a ruler on his desk, looking at all the students, "I'm Mr. Bogard, now let me take role" The teacher spoke. Then read the names.

Once he got to Q, he looked at Brianna, "Brianna Quintel"?

She nodded. "Yes! I'm here"

"…" He narrowed his eyes, "Do you happen to know a Mordecai Quintel"?

"Yes Mr. Bogard, he's my dad" Brianna answered.

Mr. Bogard smiled, "Tell him I said hi. And I expect a lot from you Miss Brianna"

Brianna sighed, "Thanks Dad"

Her other classes went by wonderfully, thankfully Mr. Bogard was the only one that had her dad. Brianna finally got to one of the classes she'd been dying to go to. Music class. She headed into the building to see a bunch of Sophomores, Juniors and only a couple Freshman.

* * *

"Is that a Freshman"? A Junior whispered to her clique, giving Brianna the stink eye.

Brianna headed to a chair only for the Junior to stand in front of her, she looked up, "May I help you"? Brianna asked.

The Junior smirked, "Nice binder, who's on it"

"Just Bruno Mars, Maroon 5 and uh…One Direction" She backed away, trying not to seem like a Freshman.

"God. Adam Levine is hot. I'm gonna marry him and be named Bethany Levine" She giggled then grabbed Brianna's binder, "Gimme it"!

Brianna kept a firm grip, "HEY! Let go"! She yanked her binder back only for Bethany's friends to help pull Brianna off.

The robin kept a good grip on it, "LET GO"!

The Sophomores and rest of the Juniors looked over and cheered, "Go Bethany! Go Bethany"!

"Let go Freshman! I order you"! Bethany shouted.

"You let go"! Brianna yelled, clutching it tighter.

Brianna yanked as hard as she could until it slipped and WHACK! The binder flew up and smacked Bethany in the face.

The crowd stood in a silence, Brianna grabbed the binder then looked at Bethany who was narrowing her eyes at her. "Apologize Freshman"! She ordered.

"Make me" Brianna shoved past her to her seat.

Bethany's mouth dropped, "Excuse me Freshman"! She stomped towards her, "You apologize now"

Brianna glared, "My name's Brianna! I don't respond to Freshman! Get away from me"! She looked away from the girl.

"Oh wow. That red bird just told her to make her" One of Bethany's friends spoke.

Bethany glared, "That spoiled little Freshman thinks she knows better"! She narrowed her eyes, "Her year is going to be a living hell"!

"Like what you did to that one girl two years ago"? Another clique member asked.

"Exactly"! Bethany narrowed her eyes at Brianna. "That little know-it-all will learn to never mess with Bethany Hills"

Soon enough the music teacher walked in, "Good morning. I'm Mr. Brown, any questions"?

The girls' eyes widened as they saw him, with brown messy hair and glasses, he looked stunning. He looked around for any questions.

Bethany raised her hand, "Are you single"?

"No" He replied, looking back at his clipboard.

Bethany awed, "Aw. I bet she's a lucky lady"

The teacher chuckled, "Oh no. I'm not in a relationship. I just didn't want teenagers asking me out. I'm in love with Rose Tyler"

"She sounds like a snob" Bethany muttered.

Brianna smiled, "Oh! Doctor Who"!

Mr. Brown smiled at Brianna, "That's right"! He looked at his clipboard, "Brianna…nice job" He looked up, "Great to have a Whovian in here" Then he spoke again, "Anymore questions"?

A girl raised her hand making the teacher smile, "Good, no questions" He looked at his clipboard, "Now. We're going to be learning how to play or better ourselves at a instrument" He picked up a violin, "Is anyone learning to play the violin"?

A few people raised their hands, making him smile, "Good" Then he pointed to the drums, "Anyone learning to play the drums"?

More hands. "Amazing" He pointed to the saxophone making Brianna smile. "Anyone playing this"?

Brianna raised her hand only to see she was the only one, "Oh.."

Mr. Brown smiled, "Good. Glad to know we'll finally have a saxophone player at this school" He gestured to the tuba, "Anyone looking forward to playing this"?

Bethany raised her hand along with half her clique, Mr. Brown smiled, "That's great. Now today we're going to be learning musical notes" He headed to his desk to retrieve them.

A Sophomore boy, sitting behind Brianna, chuckled, "Of course Bethany would love to play the tuba. She needs something to blow"

His friend snickered earning Bethany to look over at Brianna, "I heard that Brianna"!

Brianna looked over, "What"?

"You calling me a slut"?! Bethany screamed at her.

The robin seemed very confused, "What…no"! Brianna shook her head.

Bethany glared, "You just pissed off the wrong Junior" She sat down and complained to her clique.

"What did I even do"? Brianna asked herself. She looked at her binder, _"Focus Bri. Just get through this class and you'll have lunch then biology"_

While learning music notes, Brianna could hear the other girls talking about her, she sighed, "Just let the day end"

When the bell rang making Mr. Brown smile as the drama teacher headed into the class, "Hey Mr. Tennant"! He smiled.

Brianna grabbed her backpack and headed out the door to have her very first lunch as a Freshman. She looked around only to see Alison standing with Logan as he was talking to his friends.

"Yea. But don't worry tryouts aren't until Friday. Well see ya Rocket" A Junior high-fived Logan then headed out with the other Baseball players.

Alison looked at the ground, "How was your first few periods"?

"I hate music class" Brianna answered.

"I hate the Seniors" Alison answered, "One Senior threw a empty soda can at me"

Brianna nodded, "It's probably because it's our first day"

Alison nodded, "Ok. But we need to find somewhere to eat before we accidentally cause more trouble"

Logan looked over, "I got a spot! Don't worry" He took her hand.

* * *

The group was very satisfied about their spot, they sat on the bleachers for the opposite team. Alison was very impressed that Logan found a spot.

"Thanks Logan" She kissed his cheek.

The owl blushed, "No problem. I used to sit here when I was a Sophomore"

Soon enough Katy, Cody, Patty and Connor walked over, "Hey guys" Connor sat next to his girlfriend while Patty and Katy sat next to Alison.

"How was your guys' first day"? Patty asked as she sat her physics book down.

Katy sighed, "I already have homework due tomorrow"!

"Me too" Connor added in, "I can't believe the teachers pile on the work" He kissed his girlfriend's cheek, "How bout you Bri"?

Brianna sighed, "I got into a fight with a Junior in Mr. Brown's class"

Alison's eyes widened, "You have Mr. Brown"?

"Yea" The robin replied causally.

The peacock's beak parted along with Katy's, "Dude…he's hot"

Logan shot a look at Alison, "Really? You could've waited until I was gone"

Alison giggled, elbowing Logan, "No. I'm joking Loogie. The guy's like in his 20s. I'm not into him"

Brianna giggled, "You got me worried there for a moment Ian"

The peacock grinned, "Nah. Mr. Brown's not my type"

Katy pointed, "Hey isn't that our school cheerleaders"?

Cody looked up and nodded, "Oh yea! I forgot. Our cheerleaders practice here during lunch"

Brianna smiled, "Oh cool! You can see the cheerleaders practice"! She turned to see Natasha and Tasha doing the cheer. "Hey! Natasha! Tasha"!

The otter and fox turned with a smile, then waved. "Hey Bri"!

"Hey Brianna"! Natasha waved.

The leader of their cheer group glared, "Hey! Zemeckis! Canton! Get back to the routine"!

"We're just saying hi" The fox chirped, then sighed, "We're sorry Bethany"

Bethany looked up and saw the robin, "Oh hey! Its that little Freshman"! She turned to the other cheerleaders, "Girls"!

Bethany's group turned. A red haired girl spoke, "Yea Bethany"?

"Let's take that Freshman down"! Bethany pointed.

The group ran over towards the bleachers, Brianna backed up making Connor look at her, "Brianna…"

She gulped, "Take my backpack to the ER for me"

Alison reached over and grabbed Logan's milk, and threw it. Attempting to back them off only for the milk to fly and hit Bethany's shirt.

"MY ARMANI SHIRT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS PARROT GIRL"! Bethany screamed, looking at her soaked shirt.

Logan and Connor stood up, the owl spoke, "Ladies! Calm down! Look I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding"!

"No! It's not! That parrot girl threw her milk at me"! Bethany glared, shooting the death look at Alison.

Logan glared, "She's a peacock and you were the ones saying you were going to kill Brianna"!

"Because she called Bethany a slut"! Chimed one of Bethany's followers.

Connor turned to Brianna with wide eyes, "I love you so much" He mouthed.

Bethany caught him and glared, "You're their boyfriends"? She chuckled, "Wow. I never knew losers like that could get boyfriends"

Logan glared, "Hey! I'll have you know that Alison is a wonderful girl"!

Connor nodded, "Yea! Brianna is the smartest girl I've ever met"!

Bethany glared, "You girls deal with them"! She shoved passed the boys.

Logan turned only for one girl to grab Logan, "Hey Logan"

"Hey! Aren't you Amanda"! He elbowed her then ran towards Alison.

Brianna and Alison made a run for it. Two girls grabbed Connor while three girls tackled Logan to keep him from saving Alison and Brianna.

Bethany and her two friends, Rachel and Monica chased after Brianna and Alison.

The two Freshman darted pass the cafeteria knocking into Sophomores and other Freshman.

"Hey! Watch it"!

"Stupid Freshman"!

"Girls be crazy"!

Alison and Brianna ran behind a tree then let out a deep breath, "What is this girl's problem"?! The peacock breathed.

Brianna shrugged, "I don't know! She's crazy"!

Bethany walked by the cafeteria, "I'M COMING FOR YOU FRESHMAN"!

The robin and peacock ran from the tree, darting left and right and around buildings. Brianna looked over to see her friend, "Run to the bleachers by the science building! I'll try to lead them to the music room"!

Alison nodded, "Gotcha Anthony"! Alison ran towards the science building while Brianna ran passed the music room, knocking into a teacher.

"Oof"! The brown haired teacher fell back, then stood up, "Sweetie! You need to calm down"! She spoke.

Brianna ran by her and unknowingly on the Senior territory. She sprinted towards the science building then suddenly screamed. Five tall Seniors stood there holding Alison by her wings.

The Seniors glared, looking at the small robin, "Look who we got here Charlie" A Senior with brown hair smirked.

A red haired, pudgy senior known as Charlie smirked, "Oh wow. Another little Freshman on Senior territory"

Brianna gulped, "No wait! I'm sorry Seniors! Please! These Juniors are chasing us"!

Charlie playfully rolled his eyes, "Well this is Senior's territory! No Freshman allowed"! He glared, "And you know what we do to Freshman that don't stay off our turf"!?

"Oh please! C'mon! This is your first day of Seniors"! Brianna looked at Alison, "Please! Just let us go"!

The brown haired Senior shook his head, "Sorry little girl! But the previous Seniors trusted us with their territory and we plan on keeping it Freshman free"

Brianna gasped, "Please! Please don't make us climb the pole! Please"!

"No! Rules are rules"! Charlie stated. "Right Tim"?

Alison squirmed in the Tim's grip, "Right"

"What's all this noise Bros! Trying to study here"! A familiar voice shouted.

Charlie turned to reveal the person Brianna knew all too well black haired teen named Brad reading a textbook. "Just some stupid Freshman"

Brad closed the book, looking up and seeing Brianna. He blinked his eyes, "Brianna"?

She smiled, "Hey Brad.."

He looked her up and down, "Nice dress. Your mom make you wear it"?

"N-no…I just wanted to look nice" Brianna confessed, blushing a little bit. Not even Connor commented on her dress.

Brad got up from the block he was sitting on, "What are you and Alison doing on Senior territory"?

"Juniors were..-THERE SHE IS"! Bethany's voice was not the sound Brianna was looking for.

Bethany and her friends stood before the Seniors. Brianna ran to Brad, like three year to it's mom. Brad gently guided her behind him, Alison followed as well.

Bethany glared, "Hey! Those Freshman were our targets first"

The Seniors stood in silence, the most popular girl of the Juniors was yelling at them about Brianna and Alison. Brad turned and whispered, "How'd you piss her off"?

Brianna shrugged, "She kept calling me Freshman and she wouldn't let go of my binder"

"Way to go Bri! I told you to lay low when you're a Freshman! Glad to know you took my advice" Brad muttered then turned.

Bethany glared, "Hand them over because these Freshman need to learn not to mess with Juniors"

"No, they walked into Senior territory! They are now our targets"! Charlie demanded.

"We can still hurt them on Senior territory" Rachel challenged, "Let's go"! The three girls ran towards the Freshman.

Brad grabbed Brianna by her shoulders then sighed, "Sorry Bri! This is for your own good" He lifted her up and ran to the gate. "Charlie grab Alison"!

The red haired teen lifted Alison and followed Brad. Brad looked at Brianna then hung her by her dress on the gate. Charlie hooked Alison's jeans onto the gate then the teens backed away.

Brianna and Alison hung there by their clothes, they had gotten what looked like a massive wedgie.

Bethany glared, "Hey! That's not fair"!

Brad backed away then smiled, "Sorry! No Freshman allowed on Senior territory"!

The Junior girls let out a frustrated groan and scream as they departed.

"Thanks Brad" Brianna smiled, then whimpered, "Mind helping us down now"?

Brad and Charlie quickly rushed to help the girls down. Brianna slid into Brad's arms and hugged him, "Thanks Brad"

"No prob Bri" He hugged her back. He smiled, remembering back to the old days when Brianna would hug him. "Now go back to your Freshman corner and don't ever bother the Juniors again"

"We won't" Brianna and Alison headed off to the bleachers just as the bell rang.

Brianna grabbed her binder and backpack, kissing her boyfriend's cheek, "Bye Connor" She headed up the stairs and opened the door to see the same brown haired teacher she knocked over earlier.

"Hi. You must be Ms. Simpson"? Brianna asked.

The brown haired teacher nodded, "Yes. I am" She pointed, "You're the young girl that was speeding passed me"

"Yea. I was. Sorry" Brianna apologized.

Ms. Simpson chuckled, "It's cool. I was holding Mr. Bogard and Mr. Brown's fifteen cups of coffee and dropped them so don't worry" She lifted a cup, "I didn't drop mine"

Brianna giggled, "Nice to meet you Ms. Simpson"

Though the doors came Artie, he looked up and smiled, "Hey Freshman! How's high school"!?

"Hi Artie"! She waved, "It's pretty good. I hung out with my boyfriend and my friends. And…saw a good friend of mine"

"Oh cool who"? Artie smiled.

"He's a senior" Brianna sat down in her chair. And continued to tell her story.

* * *

**Later that day:**

Margaret pulled up in the car with Noah sitting in the backseat with his backpack and exhausted written allover his face. "Hi Sweetie. Who was your first day"?

"It was good. I saw Brad" Brianna climbed in the car.

Noah groaned, "Mr. Tanks moved me from Ken"

Margaret giggled, "You are so stubborn Little Man" She chuckled then smiled at Brianna.

"It was a good day Mom" Brianna smiled.

* * *

**So how bout that? Brianna's first day of high school. Yes. I thought I should add Brad in there because he's such a good "big brother" to Brianna. Ok next chapter! I swear the next chapter is about babies! I swear! Ok! Now here's the preview!**

* * *

"It's a girl! I know it is! It's a girl! It's a girl" Mordecai chanted, lifted his wings up in the air.

Margaret shook her head, "It's a boy! It's a boy! We're having another boy"!

The blue jay sneered, "No! It's a girl! I know it is"!

A grin grew on Margaret's face, "If you know it so well! You care to wager on it"?

"Yes"! Mordecai answered.

Margaret smiled, "Ok good! And you have to know the rules! Loser has to deal with night shift until the baby's first birthday and winner can pick the nursery theme"

Mordecai took her hand and shook it, "Deal"!

* * *

**Oh boy. Who's gonna lose the bet? Is it Mordecai? Margaret? Hopefully a certain someone *cough**cough* Hawkmeister *cough* *cough* didn't spoil it! Shout out to Kudleyfan93 for the idea and multiple ideas! I love this gal! and if you don't mind I'm going to watch SNL now! Bye!**

**-Ryan's out.**


	8. A Heated Fight

**Ok yep. I'm sorry I haven't updated. There was a JV tournament on Friday and Saturday and I was so tired I was going to pass out. But besides that BRUNO MARS'S HALFTIME SHOW SHALL I SAY MORE?! OMFG I CRIED TEARS OF JOY! Well…tears because my dad's friend was making fun of me saying Bruno Mars sucks and The Red Hot Chili Peppers are the best. And I hear enough of that at school so…meh. I even hear it from a lot of people and my dad. I had to explain to my dad that he wasn't gay. Oh boy. That took awhile. But enough about me! Ok! I'm sure you guys are dying to hear about the baby so I'll speed this along. Also…CJ's a good character huh. Better make sure she gets her screen time ;)**

**Bruno Mars: You're my treasure Gurl. ;)**

**Me: *fan girls to death***

**Daved: Dude! She's dead!**

**Kyle: Oh no!**

**Daved: Dips on her ipad!**

**Kyle: Dammit**

* * *

**A month later: Mordecai and Margaret's house:**

"Oh Eileen! That's perfect! I love the names" Margaret told her friend that sat next to her.

The mole smiled proudly, "I'm glad you think so. Elijah Rigby and Rebecca Rose are beautiful for the twins" She looked at her friend's belly, "So how's your baby"?

Margaret shrugged, patting her belly, "Well. Mordecai and I are arguing over the gender, we have to make a nursery so. A bit overloading" She simply rolled her eyes, "Mordecai keeps thinking it's a girl"

"Well what do you think it is" Eileen asked.

"Honestly. I think it's a boy" Margaret smiled.

The mole giggled, "Well. It looks like you'll have two Noahs running around"

Margaret laughed, "It seems like it. But we'll find out tomorrow. And I just can't wait"

Eileen smiled, "Well. I'm glad to know that we'll finally find out the Quintel baby's gender. Benson's getting so uptight about these pregnancies"

"Well. The Park family was about nine people and almost nineteen years later it's at least twenty-five people now"

The mole laughed, "That's amazing. Well then again. Everyone at least has like two kids…except for Jen and Thomas"

Margaret nodded, "Yea. But I think High-Five Ghost might be proposing to his girlfriend, Stacy soon"

"Oh Benson will surely get angry about that" Eileen giggled.

"What doesn't he get mad about"? The two shared a laugh.

* * *

**Later that night:**

The Quintel family was sitting at the dinner table, talking about their day. Margaret handed a some bread to Noah, "How was school Noah"?

"Eh" The darker blue jay grunted, taking the food, "Mr. Tanks gave us a ten page book report and told me to stop calling myself The Doctor"

Mordecai gave his son a look, "You're telling your classmates to call you The Doctor"

"Cassie won't do it. And I was being nice and offered her to be my companion" Noah stuck his fork into his salad.

"How bout you Bri"? Mordecai asked, looking at his daughter.

Brianna shrugged, "I'm learning a lot in Mr. Brown's class. I'm getting good at reading music notes"

"That's good" Margaret smiled, then looked at her plate, "What do you kids want for a baby? A baby brother or sister"?

"Sister/brother" Brianna and Noah answered at the same time.

The red robin looked at her brother, "Dude. C'mon, we could use a girl in this house"!

Noah shook his head, "No, baby girls cry all the time. We need a boy because I need someone to learn about Batman"

Margaret giggled, "Nice try Baby Boy but that's what you like. Don't you want your brother or sister to like something else"?  
"No" Noah replied, frowning.

Brianna took a bite of her pork chops, "So any thoughts on the baby's room"?

Mordecai shrugged, "Your mom keeps turning down my ideas. And some of them are decent"

The cardinal jokingly socked him, "Oh really! You said if it was a girl. You'd put Cupcakes on the wall"

"What was my theme"? Brianna asked.

Margaret smiled, "Butterflies. You had a thing for butterflies for awhile" She turned back to Mordecai, "And for a boy. You wanted to put army colors"

"That is actually pretty cool once you think about" Mordecai chuckled.

Margaret playfully rolled her eyes, "Ok. Ok. But we still haven't narrowed down one good name for the baby"

Mordecai shrugged, "Maybe that's a good thing. We named both kids at the last minute. Maybe that's our thing" He patted her belly.

"Yea. And we're finding out the gender tomorrow" The cardinal looked up, "Kids. You know you have to go because of what happened last time we left you home alone"

Brianna nodded, "Yea. Noah broke my One Direction CD"

"Hey! I hate One Direction! You know how long it took me to get that stupid song out of my head"? Noah argued.

Mordecai rubbed his temples, then kissed his wife's hand, "Let's hope this one doesn't argue"

She giggled, feeling her stomach, "Well. Our baby boy will be just fine"

The blue jay shook his head, "No. It's a girl"

"No. It's a boy" Margaret argued.

"It's a girl! I know it is! It's a girl! It's a girl" Mordecai chanted, lifted his wings up in the air.

Margaret shook her head, "It's a boy! It's a boy! We're having another boy"!

The blue jay sneered, "No! It's a girl! I know it is"!

A grin grew on Margaret's face, "If you know it so well! You care to wager on it"?

"Yes"! Mordecai answered.

Margaret smiled, "Ok good! And you have to know the rules! Loser has to deal with night shift until the baby's first birthday and winner can pick the nursery theme"

Mordecai took her hand and shook it, "Deal"!

Noah and Brianna stopped arguing and stared, "Oh no" Noah spoke, "Dad! You know Mom's always right! Back out of it"!

"No way. I never back out of a bet" Mordecai spoke, then ruffled up his son's hair, "I'm proving her wrong! The baby's a girl"

Brianna nodded, "Yea. C'mon, have a little faith in Dad"

Mordecai chuckled, "That's my girl" He kissed her hair.

* * *

**CJ's lair:**

CJ was in love with her new lair, it had monitors of the park family everywhere. She could monitor the park without having to blow her cover. She watched Mordecai have dinner with his family making her scowl.

"After fourteen years…he's still in love that whore" She gritted her teeth, glaring at Margaret's pregnant stomach, "And a little addition to the family will be the least of their worries when I'm through with them"

GBF Jr. emerged from the door, "So. Are you sure about this? Attacking the children at the hospital"? He adjusted his sunglasses, "There are cameras and witnesses"

CJ shot the man a glare, "I have my old hairstyle back and I'm orange. For crying out loud. They wouldn't even think I'm CJ's sister"

"But it doesn't seem smart" GBF Jr. warned her.

The cloud girl glared, "My son is at the wizard's getting more injections now. This is the only chance we have at killing those pathetic attempts called children" She grabbed a gun, "And this time. Nobody is going to make me wait any longer" She zoomed in on Brianna eating dinner.

* * *

**The next day: The Hospital:**

Margaret sat in the waiting room, reading while Brianna was listening to music, Noah was reading a comic book while Mordecai was texting Rigby about the latest videogame.

"Margaret Quintel"? A nurse shouted, reading from her clipboard.

Margaret and Mordecai stood up, "Ok kids. Be on your best behavior" She pointed at the two.

Mordecai led her into the waiting room, "Prepare to taste defeat M'lady"

"Oh we'll see Diaper Boy. We'll see" Margaret retorted.

Brianna and Noah sat on the chairs, bored out of their minds. "*sigh*I'm so bored" Noah groaned.

"You are always bored" Brianna cranked up her music.

The blue jay looked over in disgust, "That Maroon 5 song sucks" He rolled his eyes, "When I'm older, I'm gonna write better songs then Adam Levine"

Brianna laughed, "You have to learn how to not sound like a cat in a lawnmower first" She felt her phone bing and smiled as she answered it, "Hey Connor"

Noah stuck out his tongue, "Na! Na! Brianna and Connor sitting in a tree"

The robin swiped the magazine and slapped him with it then stood up, "Oh nothing just my annoying brother" She smiled, "So how are you"?

"I'm good. I was just talking to Logan about maybe a double date or something tomorrow"? Connor asked.

Brianna leaned against the wall near the hallway, "Oh sure that seems perfectly fine. My grades are good enou-" A pair of orange hands clamped her beak shut and two arms yanked her backwards.

Brianna squirmed, "HEY! LET ME GO"! She squirmed only to get a washcloth to her nose.

"Tell me if this smells like chloroform" A unforgettable voice echoed as Brianna drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Ultrasound room:**

The nurse scanned Margaret's stomach, smiling at the screen, "Well. Seems to be a rare baby" She smiled to herself.

Margaret raised an eyebrow, "R-rare"? She squeezed Mordecai's hand.

The nurse smiled, "Oh no. Don't worry. It was just a joke. Normal babies act like they're hiding their gender. But this little one seems to be sprouting it loud and proud"

Mordecai smiled, "So what is it"?

The nurse shrugged as she printed a picture of the baby, "That's something I have to get the doctor for. I don't remember what the girls and boys look like at this stage" She stood up and left with the picture.

Mordecai groaned, "Ugh! She didn't fricken know"?!

"Easy there Sweetie. It's just the baby's gender and the nurse said that he was showing it off" She patted his hand, "Sounds like a boy to me"

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "We'll see. You're gonna have to deal with all the crying all night long Maggie" He chuckled, "Because it's a girl"

Margaret sighed, "Ok. Ok. Relax there Diaper Daddy"

The door opened to reveal a doctor, he smiled, "Ok. Mr. and Mrs. Quintel. Let me tell you what you're having" He looked at the picture then frowned, "Wait a minute" He turned it over then turned to the nurse, "This is the Sampson baby. The baby shouldn't be human"

The nurse took the picture back, "Sorry. I'll get the picture" She headed out the door.

Mordecai squeezed Margaret's hand, "Wow. So maybe we'll never know"

"Excuse me Doctor," Margaret sat up, "My husband and I would really like to move this along. How about just scanning my stomach one more time then we'll be on our way"

The doctor shook his head, "No. Don't worry Jamie will find the picture"

* * *

**CJ's lair:**

Brianna's eyes slowly opened, she looked around to find her ankles and wrists tied together with duct tape. She sat up and groaned, "Oh no. Who's the crazy stalker now"?

"Oh Brianna, Brianna, Brianna" The familiar voice rang out.

The robin's glare suddenly turned into a frightened glance, "C-CJ"?!

A orange figure appeared in front of her, she grinned, "So nice to see how you've grown up" She pointed, "Huh. Finally grew something on your chest" She laughed.

Brianna glared, "This is impossible! You're dead"!

"No. I wasn't dead. I thought I killed you"! CJ glared, "I thought I did! And now we are having this pointless conversation"

The robin snarled, "My dad and mom love each other very much! My dad will never love you"!

CJ glared, "Oh. Brianna. I love your dad so much. I just can't bare to lose him" She flicked her forehead, "Much like you and that green skinny thing you call a boyfriend"

"HIS NAME IS CONNOR"! Brianna shouted.

CJ rolled her eyes, "Whatever" She picked up her walkie-talkie, "Hey Garret. I need you to go into room 43 to get Margaret and grab Noah on the way out too"

"On it" Garret's voice replied.

"NO"! Brianna screamed then squirmed, "Really? Duct tape? What are you? A kidnapper on a budget"?

CJ laughed, "It restrained Margaret, I bet it could hold a weakling like you for a bit"

Brianna glared, then squirmed, "What are you gonna do this time? Haven't you learned that all your passed times bothering my family have failed! My dad is married! He does not love you"!

CJ slapped Brianna across the face, "My god you are annoying"! She shook her head, "Huh. I should've killed you and thrown you into the lava"

Brianna glared, "You should've stayed dead"

* * *

**The hospital:**

GBF Jr. walked through the halls, he found the room and kicked opened the door. Margaret screamed then looked, "What the hell"! She got up from the hospital bed.

GBF Jr. looked around the room, Mordecai wasn't in sight. "Perfect" He pulled a chloroform soaked washcloth from his pocket, "Don't worry Mrs. Quintel just relax"

Margaret looked at the washcloth, "What…what are you doing with that"? She pointed, backing away.

"We're just going to check on the baby" He grabbed her wings and covered her nose with the washcloth. "Just relax"

Margaret squirmed and tried to get away, "GET OFF of…" She drifted to sleep.

GBF Jr. heard his walkie-talkie go off, "Garret. Easy on the baby ok? I don't want it to die" CJ instructed.

The man glared then lifted Margaret up, "My god. You're fat" He turned to see Mordecai in the doorway.

"GBF Jr."! Mordecai then glared, "Get your hands off my wife"! He yelled, raising his fists high.

GBF Jr. glared and laid Margaret down on the bed, "I've had enough of you"! He tackled Mordecai to the ground.

Mordecai punched him in the face, "When will you leave my family alone"!

"When the deed is done! Once you have nothing left then we'll leave you alone"! GBF Jr. snarled, punching him in the chest.

The blue jay socked him in the face, "Who's we?! Who are you working for"?! He kicked GBF Jr. then threw him into the wall. "TELL ME"!

GBF Jr. punched Mordecai to the ground, "You'll soon find out" He roughly placed the washcloth to his beak and watched him fall asleep.

* * *

**CJ's lair:**

GBF Jr. threw the two bodies of the Quintel family in front of CJ. Then gently laid Margaret down.

"The younger kid put up a dam good fight" GBF Jr. pulled his sleeve back to reveal bruises and bite marks.

CJ smiled at them. "Well. Well. She's bigger then I expected" She kicked Margaret's shoulder waking her up, "Rise and shine"

The cardinal groaned then screamed, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD"! She stood up.

Her scream woke everyone up, Noah groaned feeling his head, "Where am I"?

Mordecai awoke and quickly rushed to Margaret, he turned to see CJ, "Oh no.."

CJ laughed, "Aw. Mordy? Didn't you miss me"? She looked at Margaret, "And I can tell that you two had sex"

Margaret placed a hand on her belly, "Don't you dare touch my children"! She spat through her teeth.

Noah ran to his mom, "You stay away from my brother"!

"Oh yea. The new baby. I've heard you two were arguing about the gender for some time now" CJ smirked then jumped up in the air.

Mordecai looked around, "No duct tape? No chairs? No tying up"?

CJ smirked, looking at them, "All things of the past. Now I have a new thing" She snapped her fingers.

Through the doors came, the deer/human hybrid, "THEODORE"! The family cried.

The monster grabbed Noah and yanked him into the other room making Margaret scream, "NOAH"! She went to grab him only for Noah to disappear from behind the door.

Mordecai turned angrily, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH MY SON"?!

CJ giggled, "Oh you'll see" She walked over and sat a object down.

Margaret and Mordecai looked up to see Brianna tied to a chair, "Since you two have a baby on the way. There's only room for two kids so who will you choose"? She leaned Brianna near the edge of the a seven foot tall drop. "The adopted kid"? She looked over to see Theodore had tied Noah to the chair in ropes, "Or your baby boy.." She narrowed her eyes at Margaret, "Maggie"

Margaret glared, "YOU BITCH"! She clenched her fists looking at her children.

The blue jay took her hand, looking at the kids. His heart was pounding, his eyes darted from side to side. Thinking.

CJ laughed, "If you guys can't make a decision we'll throw both over" She snapped her fingers, "And when that happens"

GBF Jr. and Theodore emerged from the rooms and handcuffed the two's hands to a pole, restraining them.

"CJ! Have some common sense"! Mordecai looked then glared, "WHY ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH ME"?!

CJ smiled, "I love you. Now marry me and we'll kill off your horrible family"

Noah squirmed in his chair, looking at Theodore and GBF Jr. keeping an eye on his parents. He looked over and noticed Brianna was tied down by duct tape and he was tied down by ropes. He squirmed even more as the ropes seemed to slip away.

A smile grew on his face, then he sat there, looking at CJ.

"Now you have a hour. If you don't decide. Both kiddies are going on a trip" CJ smirked then looked at Brianna with her gun at her forehead.

"Wh-why are you focused on me"? The robin gulped.

CJ laughed, "For too long. You've gotten in the way. I'm making sure that won't happen again! I'm not letting you get out of my sight"

Noah slipped out of his chair then looked around, there must've been something you could use against CJ.

GBF Jr. and Theodore glared at the parents, "Well choose! Red bird or blue bird" The deer monster demanded.

"This isn't easy ok"! Margaret glared, "Oh god.." She looked up at Brianna, "Mordecai. I can't pick"

The blue jay kissed her forehead, "It'll be ok I promise"

Margaret took a deep breath, "I have a idea" She whispered in his ear.

"Do it" He whispered.

Margaret glared at him, "I CAN'T"! She screamed, turning to face CJ, "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE"!

The cloud girl looked at her, "Oh? Guess I'll have to decide for you" She tipped Brianna's chair making her scream.

Margaret shook her head, "NO! I mean I can't deal with this moron anymore"! She looked at Mordecai, "He's so annoying and stupid! My god! I thought I could stay with him to have kids and a place to live but it's not worth it"! She squirmed, "CJ! You want him that bad? You can have him. I'm done"

Mordecai was in shock, "What.."?

Margaret squirmed, "I don't want to die here with him"! She turned to face Mordecai, "I WANT A DIVORCE"!

The blue jay's eyes widened, "Oh.." His mind clicked the plan, "Oh." He faked looking heartbroken, "No! Margaret…"

CJ looked at the two. She narrowed her eyes trying to see through this façade but it seemed pretty real. "Hm.."

Brianna stared at her parents in shock, a divorce? She looked up with tears in her eyes, "Mom! No"!

"No. I'm sick and tired of this"! She turned, "CJ. Ya know. Can I just have my kids. Mordecai will never get to see them"

CJ thought about it, "Hm…but it would be fun to finally kill Brianna off"

Margaret shook her head, "No. You don't understand. I can just take my kids and leave him here. He's all yours"

"Yea well I'm sorry but your daughter is a pain in my ass and must be dealt with" She cocked the gun.

Noah glared as he picked up the chair, "NO"! He threw the chair into CJ, knocking her over.

CJ flew over the ledge but stopped herself from hitting the floor, she turned and glared, "YOU"!

Noah looked at his sister, "Hang on Bri"! He tugged at the duct tape. He yanked it off making Brianna wince and plucked the tape off.

"Let's go Doctor Noah" She grabbed his hand.

"Don't ever call me that ever again" Noah glared then raced down the steps.

CJ glared, then pointed at the duo, "KEEP AN EYE ON THOSE TWO"! She flew up the stairs and chased after them. "Kiddies"!

Brianna and Noah raced down the steps, jolting the doorknob, "C'mon! C'mon"!

"Where's my Sonic Screwdriver when I need it" Noah muttered then jolted another doorknob.

"Crap! Crap! Crap"! Brianna whimpered, shaking another doorknob.

Noah pointed, "Here! Let's go here"! He took her hand and knocked his shoulder into the door, the door didn't budge.

Brianna looked to see CJ engulfed in flames, looking pissed off. Brianna looked at her brother, "Together. Ready. One. Two. Three"! They slammed into the door, knocking it open.

The two kids looked to see their parents, "MOM! DAD"! They ran to them.

GBF Jr. and Theodore stood in front of them, "Nice try kids"!

Brianna turned to see CJ covered in fire. She glared at them, "YOU LITTLE RATS"! She rubbed her hands together created a fireball.

Brianna stood in front of Noah, the blue jay boy, held her hand still. "Go ahead"!  
"Okie dokie" CJ threw the fireball Brianna covered her face only for Noah to pull her down, the fireball slammed into the wall, igniting a fire.

"Oh crap"! Mordecai screamed in shock, he knew he had to get his pregnant wife and kids out of the fire. He yanked his hand as hard as he could, setting himself free, "Maggie"! He pulled her hand then took her hand, "You need to leave" He shoved her towards the doors, "I'll grab the kids"

Margaret stumbled out the door, she looked back to see the room had filled up with smoke.

Brianna squinted in the smoke, CJ stepped forwards, glowing bright with flames. "You spawn of Satan"! She slashed at Brianna. The robin backed up then gulped.

Mordecai looked around the smoke to see Noah, "Noah! Get going! Get outside"

Noah ran outside only to be his mom's embrace, "My Baby Boy"! She smiled then whimpered, "Where's your sister"?

The blue jay boy pointed, "In there"

Mordecai looked only to see a door opened, it was GBF Jr. and Theodore. Who had escaped, leaving CJ and Brianna still inside.

"CJ"! The blue jay shouted.

CJ turned, Brianna coughed, then crawled away, "Get low to the ground" She mumbled as she started crawling.

The cloud girl saw her and kicked her into the wall. Brianna screamed as her arm and side got burned. "Ahh! Daddy"! She then whimpered.

CJ laughed, "Daddy really"?

Brianna felt her arm, Daddy had never come out of her mouth like that. She'd never call for him unless it was really important, "Get away from me"! She darted to the left, only to cough.

CJ slashed at her, earning her to knock her head back into the wall. "I've had it with you"!

Mordecai squinted, then coughed, looking for his daughter, "BRIANNA"! He saw a glowing light.

Brianna stared at CJ, she couldn't hit CJ, she'd get burned. The robin glared, _"Suck it up Bri"_ Brianna shot a punch into CJ's face making her recoil in pain, "AHH"! She screamed.

Mordecai heard her scream and raced towards her, "I'M COMING BRI"! He ran to see the glowing light was CJ.

She turned to face him, her whole body was orange, she looked engulfed in flames. Mordecai punched her in the face, knocking CJ into the wall.

"Crap! My hand"! He felt his hand, then grabbed Brianna, "I got ya Bri"

Brianna whimpered, "I got burned"  
"It's ok. I did too" He raced out the door, coughing. He turned and closed the doors, "Have fun roasting CJ" He picked up Brianna and busted through the front doors, coughing hysterically.

Brianna groaned in pain, Margaret gasped, hugging Mordecai, "You guys are ok"! She kissed him then turned to Brianna, she had burns up and down her wing, side and ash on her face from the near slashes.

"Let's get her to a hospital" Margaret requested.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Brianna and Mordecai were treated in the burn ward. The doctor assured them that their burns were not permanent and could be treated instantly.

"So a father and daughter both got burns" The doctor smiled, "Was it a family roasting"? He chuckled earning Brianna and Mordecai to give him a look.

Margaret appeared in the room, "Hi guys"

Brianna smiled, "Hey Mom"

The blue jay waved, "Hey Maggie"

"So…I got the ultrasound" Margaret smiled, "They had to do a few tests to make sure that the smoke didn't effect my pregnancy" She lifted a picture of the unborn baby, "And…the nurse said.." She looked down at her hands.

Mordecai began to get worried, "What'd the nurse say"?

"That your baby girl is healthy" She smiled with tears leaving her eyes.

The blue jay and robin's beak parted at the same time, Noah came into the room pouting. "A freaking sister" He glared.

Brianna and Mordecai cheered, "YES"! They fist-bumped only to wince, "OW"!

* * *

**Aw! A baby girl. And Brianna like father like daughter. I got called that yesterday. I was eating next to my dad and we took these spicy hot wings my mom made and we didn't react to them because they weren't spicy to us. XD. Ok next chapter. I have a school chapter coming and High-Five Ghost is gonna say something. ;).**

* * *

"Poor Noah. Maybe he'll cheer up if we go to the Halloween dance that's at the high school"? Ken suggested.

Carlos nodded, "Yea. Plus his sister's in high school. I'm sure she'll let us in"

"Yea. And Noah loves dressing up. We should take him to help him get his mind off things" James smiled.

Noah sat on a rock, staring at the ground, sighing, "What did I do wrong"?

* * *

**Yep. So Noah's sad for some reason. And yes I'm getting his friends more involved except Jade won't be in this chapter. She's been in enough already. And it'll kinda be back and forth on Brianna and Noah's days at school. Like Freshman then fifth grader. Well I hope ya'll liked this and live from New York it's Saturday night…Miss you Seth Meyers :').**

**-Ryan's out**


End file.
